The Love of a Killer
by Megan May
Summary: Orchid is the first successful human transmutation. She is a state alchemist that is assinged to kill Envy. What will happen when she gets a little more than she bargened for? EnvyXOC
1. The begining

Hi there! Megan here! This is my second EnvyXOC fanfic. I love FMA! If you read my first FMA fanfic than you'll know that the more reviews I get the faster I update. Oh and I know Ed looses his ability to produce alchemy in the Anime but in this fanfic he still can produce alchemy.

Chapter 1- The beginning.

Its almost as I f I was born knowing how to produce alchemy although I wasn't introduced to it until I was five years old. I had my father to thank for that. He was the Golden State Alchemist.

For my fifth birthday he drew me a transmutation circle and told me to push all of my energy into it as he placed a block over the finely drawn circle.

I placed my tiny hands over the circle and thought of a cat. It was like breathing. It was so natural. Without even trying the block of wood molded into a little wooden cat. My parents were absolutely thrilled. My dad bragged about me to other military personal and my mom was happy to see me following in my father's footsteps.

I met Edward and Alphonse Elric one year later on my sixth birthday. I was told the story of how they failed to resurrect their mother and how Al lost his body and Ed lost his arm and leg. By the time I met them Al had his body and Ed had his leg. His leg is automail. His girlfriend and soon to be wife, Winry, taught me how to make the prosthetic limbs. She much better than I am though. Even though Ed is ten years older than me and Al nine, they're like brothers to me.

I was fascinated by how they needed no transmutation circle. They only clasped their hands together! I once asked Al how they were able to produce alchemy so easily.

"It's because we have seen the truth." He sad sadly.

"When will I see the truth?" I asked egger to be as skilled as him.

"Hopefully you won't have to."

I didn't understand those words until I was killed.

It was only an ordinary day. My parents and I were on our way to Central and happily singing along to the radio. A dump truck swerved out of control and hit the side of the car I was on. I died from sever hemorrhaging.

As you may of guessed my father attempted the taboo I heard about almost everyday of my life. Human Transmutation.

He holds the title for the first successful human transmutation. If you ask me though I don't think it was successful in the slightest. Not only did his soul and body get taken away but I can no longer die.

I awoke in the center of a transmutation circle, my skin as pale as the dead's, my once brilliant blue eyes now a glowing emerald green, my father dead and my mother crying I the corner of the basement. There was no trace of my father. Not even a single drop of blood. My mom went insane. She thought a new soul had taken over my body. She began taking sleeping pills and painkillers along with antidepressants. She committed suicide a month after my resurrection. I came home from school to see her body hanging from a nuce tied to the railing of the stair case.

Al was right. He'd always been right. I never wanted to see the truth. I never desired to know the secret behind all alchemy. The secrets of the universe have now been smashed into my mine. Now that I have seen the truth I wish I hadn't.

I was an orphan. My father, dead as a result of bringing me back from the gates and my mother killed by her own hand.

One of my fathers close friends, Coronal –now Fuhere- Roy Mustang and his wife, Riza adopted me. Mustang introduced me to state certification.

People that didn't already know quickly learned that I wasn't human. I suppose it was my glowing green eyes that told them.

I couldn't be classified as a Homunculus due to the fact that I didn't need a philosophers stone to live. A new name was produced for my kind. I am the one and only Revolutionest because I changed alchemy forever. Because I was the first human ever brought back to life.

I also became a certified state alchemist. The first day of combat training Edward accidentally stabbed me in the heart with a spear. He just about passed out when he saw blue sparks spitting from my chest as I pulled the spear from my body and the wound instantly healed. That's how I found out I would live forever. I could no longer be killed or die unless I was constantly burned to a pile of ashes. About a year ago I stopped growing. I stopped ageing. I'm now forever fifteen. In a way Im like the living dead.

I have tried to kill myself before and have come to finds that the only thing that works is fire. I'm not sure I want to die though. I have so much here with me and waiting for me. I have decided to live, to fulfill my duties as a state alchemist and to live until I choose otherwise.

My name is Orchid Delight Lane and I am the Eternal State Alchemist.

_This chapter is extremely short but I promise the next one will be relatively long. _


	2. Mission

Chapter2- Mission

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized as I bounded threw the big doors of Roy's office in Central.

I looked around to see Havoc, Lieutenant Ross, Ed, Al and Roy Sitting at a rectangular table. Riza was standing behind Roy. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I walked over to the only empty seat. I sat down and looked across the table to see Roy staring at me.

"Nice of you to join us." He smirked, knowing I was embarrassed.

"Sorry." I murmured.

Roy sighed and opened a folder in front of him. From where I was sitting I could see that there were two pictures and several papers with sloppy handwriting scribbled over them. Roy took out one of the pictures and handed it to Edward.

"Do you recognize him?" Roy questioned, folding his hands in front of him to rest his chin on.

Ed gasped that hissed, "Envy."

"What?" Al gasped snatching the photo from his brother's hands.

Ed took the other photo from the folder and held it close to his face. "No way. We haven't heard about him or seen him in years. Now since Al got his body and I got my arm." Ed said almost shocked.

I leaned over and tapped on Al's hand.

"Let me see Al." I said.

He handed me the picture. In the photo a green-haired, palm-tree-looking figure stood on top of a building. I was able to see an Ouroboros tattoo on his leg.

"A homunculus." I whispered.

"Correct." Toy confirmed.

I looked up at Roy and raised one eye-brow as a smile played at my lips.

"He's been seen several times around town and as you know there has been three unexplained disappearances. I'm not saying he's the reason behind them but there is a possibility." Roy said.

"We've encountered his kind before." Ed said looking at Alphonse and to me.

I have killed two homunculi. I killed Lust and Gluttony by burning them. Roy taught me how to produce fire using alchemy. He needs a glove to ignite a spark when he snaps his fingers. I however do not. When I snap I am able to ignite a spark from the little amount of friction produced. However when its raining I need a lighter.

I know Edward killed Sloth and Greed. Alphonse killed Wrath and Roy killed Pride. That leaves only Envy alive. Although there could be other homunculi out there, they aren't posing a threat. Until they threaten humans they will be left alone by the military.

A smirk emerged over Roy's face. "From what he's done in the past and what he still can do, he needs to be terminated." Roy looked at each one of us.

"Sorry Roy but Al and I can't. Were headed back to Risembool in a couple days, so we can't." Ed proclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and tipping back in his chair.

"I'll do it." I said looking from Edward to Roy. "It's been a while since I had a good fight."

Ed and Al looked at me with worried expressions. Al was first to speak. "You must be very careful; Orchid. He can take on the form of other people. That's how he killed Huges."

"Right." I nodded.

"You can never let your guard down. You must always pay attention and be one step ahead of him." Edward warned.

"I'll kill him and come right back home. Piece of cake." I said rolling my eyes and resting my chin in my hand.

"Don't be so sure of your self Eternal." Roy scolded. He always used my state Alchemist name at work. He did the same for Edward. I call him Fuhrer. "Fullmetal and Al are serious. He'll be difficult to kill. He's fast and impossibly strong."

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Its not like I've never killed a homunculus before an-" I was interrupted by a serious voice.

"He's different Orchid. He's stronger than the rest of them and he can fight like no one else can." Edward said looking me in the eyes.

I raised my eye-brows. "That bad huh? Well… I'm looking forward to it. You guys forget sometimes that the only way I'll ever die is if I'm torched to death. Not many people know that."

"You're like a sister to us. We still think of you as a human because of that. We don't always think of you as the one and only Revolutionest." Al said with a smile.

Al was always closer to me that Ed was. Sometimes it was like we were twins.

There was a light knock on the door. Everyone's heads turned towards the door.

"Come in." Roy called.

Sheska popped her head in the door and announced that there was a call for the Fuhrer. Roy got up and walked out of the door but not without telling me I leave in twenty-four hours first.

With the meeting over, I was able to leave and be a teenager. People left the room one by one except for Riza and I.

"I swear you're the bravest girls I've ever met." She murmured walking behind Roy's desk and opening the bottom left drawer. She took out something and tossed it at me.

"I'm immortal. Why live in fear?" I said catching a pair of skinny jeans and a brown v-neck tee-shirt.

I slid out of my State alchemist uniform and into the new clothing. After clipping my pocket watch to my belt loop and shoving it into my pocket, Riza set a pair of brown Uggs in front of me. I slid me feet into the sheep skin boots and yanked the hair tie out of my ponytail. My long dark brown hair fell down to my waist. I brushed my bangs to the side and began walking to the door.

"Be careful." Riza called after me. "And where this."

I turned and caught the white jacket she threw at me.

"It's getting cold." She said as I slid into the jacket.

"Bye!" I said slipping out the door.

Riza was right. The air _was_ chilly, as I walked on the sidewalk. It was almost Winter. We were all still waiting for the first snowfall of the season. Christmas decorations sparkled in shop windows and bug red bows hung from every other light post. I smiled to myself thinking about a Christmas tree being in our living room again.

By the time I got back from killing Envy Riza probably would have gotten one. When I got home we would decorate it. This will be my fourth Christmas with Roy and Riza. It's something I look forward to every year. While it's nothing like it was with my mom and dad its still fun having a Christmas party every year with most of the Military personnel and State Alchemists.

After buying a lighter -just incase it rains the next few days- I walked home. The estate we lived on was huge. I walked up the long walkway to the front door and pulled key out of my pocket. After unlocking the door and locking it behind me I slipped out of my Uggs, leaving them in the foyer. I wandered down the long foyer and turned to my left revealing a large dining room with a table that could seat fifteen. I opened the door on the far left wall and I was in the kitchen. The kitchen was almost like a kitchen in an expensive restaurant. There were tons of cupboards and drawers –all white-. Riza was there. Exactly where I knew she would be. I could sense her energy like I could sense Roy's energy on the floor above us. Just another perk of being the Revolutionest.

"Hey you." Riza greeted tying an apron around her slender waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting a head start this year. I made sugar cookie dough yesterday. I'm cutting out the shapes and baking them today. Than I'll freeze them until Christmas. Wanna help?" She asked, walking over to one of the two refrigerators and taking out a large bowel of dough.

"Sure." I said walking over to a sink and washing my hands.

When I turned around I aught an apron Riza threw at me and quickly tied it around me. I stood on the opposite side of the island. Riza patted flour on the table so the dough wouldn't stick. I took out a chunk of the dough and began rolling it out.

"So are you nervous?" Riza asked rolling out some dough.

"No not really. I like stuff like that." I explained referring to killing Envy.

"Killing things?"

"No." I chuckled to myself. "The feeling you get after killing a _homunculi. _It's like you know your helping people because the homunculi you just eliminated is gone and can't hurt them anymore."

"Hmm."

I felt Roy's energy level move and began to hear his foot steps in the dining room. Sure enough he emerged threw the kitchen door a couple seconds later.

"Ah I see you've made it home." He said with a sly smile.

"Mhm."

"Make sure you are completely ready by three PM." He warned.

Picked up a snowman cookie cutter and pressed it into the dough. "I'll be ready by noon." I vowed.

"Very well." Roy smiled. "What are you two up to?" He asked walking around the island to Riza.

"Making sugar cookies." She said, kissing him quickly.

I rolled over in my king sized bed to look at my alarm clock. By now it was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I was either to excided to start my day tomorrow or I was still too hyped up from eating so many cookies. With a sigh I rolled over again to see a picture of my parents and I on my other bed-side table. I was a baby when the picture was taken. I couldn't even walk yet. It was before I died, before my father disappeared and before my mother went crazy. My sat in a chair, with her blond hair and light eyes more brilliant that ever and me on her lap. I sat with short curly blond hair. My eyes gleaming as I reached towards the camera man smiling as big of a smile as possible. My dad was standing behind us with his hands resting my mom's shoulders. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. His smile was warm and caring.

Within no time at all I found myself wishing I could go back to that day knowing what I know now. I could grow up and tell my parents not take me into Contrail that day and have them stay home with me instead. But you can't change the past.

_I plan on introducing Envy in the next chapter and that probably won't change. How is it? The more reviews I get that faster I update. _


	3. Terror

Yay! Is everyone ready to see the first on Envy for the story? Well I am. I suppose I should start typing. Enjoy.

Chapter 3- Terror

I slid my arms threw a tight fitting black long sleeve v-neck shirt. After adjusting the sleeves I slid in to a pair of black skinny jeans. I buckled a belt around my waist and put a gun in its holder –ever though I most likely wouldn't need it- and a knife on the other side. My fingers fiddled with the red lighter for a moment before I shoved it into my pocket along with my cell phone.

My hand grabbed a small black backpack and I looked around my big room wondering if I forgot anything. My walls were a light apple green with a squishy white carpet. I had one big window on the north side of my room with light pink curtains. Deciding that I hadn't forgotten anything I slipped out of my room, walked down the hall way and down the stairs. I made my way threw the dining room and into the kitchen.

Riza had already set out some food on the island for me. My backpack quickly filled up with three granola bars, two packs of pop-tarts, an apple, a bag of trail mix and a bag of pretzels.

I took out my pocket watch to check the time. It was 11:59. As I walked to the foyer I smiled to my self. Roy and Riza met me in the foyer. Riza quickly enveloped me into a hug.

"Be careful." She ordered.

"I will." I promised.

Next I hugged Roy. "Be safe and you don't have to get to work right away. Go eat a big lunch. Fill up so you can wait for dinner longer. At night find him. It will be best for you to kill him that. He'll think your human and think he can hide from you in the dark."

"Yeah until my eyes start to glow in the dark." I muttered.

"Even than there is still a chance he won't know." Roy said.

"Well I'm off." I said slipping out of the door.

A car was waiting for me at the end of the drive way. I didn't remember being told I would be driven anyplace. That's when the back passenger side window unrolled. Winry's head popped out.

"Come on Orchid! Roy said we could take you out for a bit before you go!" She called.

With a smile I took off towards the car. Winry scooted over as I jumped in. Ed was driving and Al was next to him.

We ended up going to a small café and completely gorging ourselves in food. I defiantly wouldn't be hungry for a while. After eating they took to the edge of town.

I got out of the car and slid my back pack on.

"Hurry back!" Winry called.

I waved as they drove off and than I began running. I ran until I was in the forest. My pace slowed to a walk and I tried to be as quiet as possible. This was the last place Envy was seen so it was the best place to start looking.

It was around five o'clock and it was getting dark. I could still see perfectly. Leaping from tree root to tree rot I blended in with the night. My black clothing made me nearly invisible. Except for my eyes. My eyes are such a bright green they glow when its dark.

Roy had mentioned the Envy was kind of dense, that maybe he wouldn't notice my eyes. I wasn't going to doubt Roy but I wasn't going to be careless either.

I felt an energy percents and stopped moving. My eyes scanned my surrounding. Soon I saw a deer.

"Damn." I sighed feeling another energy source behind me.

I turned around clasping my hands together and pressed my left hand against the nearest tree. I transmuted a metal pole with a pointed edge. Ed taught me how to do this.

"Show yourself." I murmured looking around.

The energy source moved slightly. I pointed the pole in the direction of the source. Quicker than I thought possible something grabbed the pole and yanked hard. I let go now wanting to be thrown with the pole. Next I heard the pole smack against the ground.

And I could see Envy. The green haired homunculus.

"Hmm. You're fast." I murmured.

"Who or what are you?" He snarled.

His violet eyes glared at me with absolute hatred. I narrowed my eyes and watched him carefully.

"It doesn't matter." I said placing my hand on the tree again, producing another pole. "You don't need to know. You'll be gone soon enough." I lunged and swung the pole in his direction. He jumped up and back flipped away.

"Damn." I muttered turning around.

"What the hell are you?" He yelled.

"If you must know," I ran at him with the pole above my head. "I'm Orchid the Eternal Alchemist." I swung the pole down as hard as I possibly could. To my disappointment he caught it.

"Eternal?" He growled.

"Yup. I'll live forever. I'm not like you though. You were probably able to figure that out by my eyes." I snarled pushing the pole down as hard as I could. "Im the Revolutionest."

He pushed the pole up and away from him. I threw it back down at him and he ducked out of the way.

Getting impatient I tossed the pole to the side with more force than necessary. It slammed against a tree and made a sound that hurt m ears. I turned in Envy's direction and held up my fingers, ready to snap. But something stopped me. I felt something tug on my heart. My eyes widened, confused.

Envy knew something was up. "What wrong?" He sneered. "Go ahead snap."

I tried to move my fingers, to make them snap, but I just couldn't. There was nothing I could do. My arm dropped and I turned and ran as fast as possible. Envy chased after me.

"Stop!" He yelled.

I ignored him increasing my speed.

"Damn it stop!"

I turned and jumped up landing on a tree branch hoping he didn't see. He didn't. He kept running. Although he soon realized I wasn't in front of him.

"Where the hell did you go?" He yelled frustrated.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and pressed my back against the tree trunk trying to be as small as possible. For the first time in a long time I was scared. Scared that I couldn't kill Envy. Scared that I didn't know what was happening and scared that Envy would figure out how to kill me.

I sat completely still and held my breath. I'm a lot like him. How long would It take for him to figure out how to kill me? I'm sure he'd take pride in killing me and that's the very last thing I ever wanted. I would not be bested my a homunculus.

"Fine than. I know you're hiding. I'll just stay right here until you decide to come out." Envy announced plopping down under the tree I was in. He leaned back and rested his back against the tree trunk. "I can stay awake all night if I have to." He called.

I bit my lip and rested my head on my knees.

Envy did stay awake. Hours passed and he still seemed awake and alert. However my eyes were beginning to get heavy. I hadn't so much as moved my head to see if he was still down there in all those hours. He was. He sat there with his hands behind his head and one foot propped up on his ankle.

Even more hours passed and I couldn't hold out anymore. I let my body surrender and my eyes closed and my head fell against my knees as I fell asleep.

"Hmm." I hear.

Im awaking. A surge of terror passes threw my vains as I remember last night, as I remember Envy.

My eyes flutter open and I see Envy crouched on the tree branch in front of me.

I scream.

I fall.

I land on my butt and Envy jumps down after me.

As I awkwardly craws backwards Envy advances on me. My back hit the tree trunk and once again Envy crouches down in front of me.

"Why are you so scared? You seemed pretty confident last night… you know when you were going to kill me." He said.

"I-I-I…"

Envy sighs in frustration.

"Damn it would you just talk to me. For Christ sakes I'm not gonna kill you. I've already tried. I'm not sure why but I just can't." He grumbles sitting down Indian style.

I slightly straighten up myself.

"You couldn't kill me?" I murmured.

"Were you not just listening to me just now. It's not like I can't physically kill you it's like something inside me doesn't want to." He mutters rolling his eyes.

Brushing off his sarcasm I talk to him, "I couldn't kill you either." I cross my legs and prop my elbow on my knee and rest my head in my hand. "That why I'm scared."

"Hmm…" He thinks to himself. "That's weird."

"I agree."

He looks up at me a sinister grin spreading over his face. My eyes widen. He quickly dives on me pinning my shoulders to the Earth under me, straddling my waist.

"I wanna know what the hell you are." He hisses. "And why you came to kill me.

And as I look into his evil eyes I feel a tug at my heart.

Sorry this is so short but I'm kinda busy. How is it? Any suggestions?


	4. Lies

How is it? This chapter took a little while because I was at a friends house for a few days but I did the best I could. And there are probably some spelling errors.

Chapter 4- Lies

And so I tell him everything well, almost everything. I left out the parts about Edward and Alphonse and how I'm living with Roy Mustang.

"I'm a lot like you. I can't die, I regenerate and I don't age." I finish.

His grip loosens on my shoulders and I take advantage of it. My job was to kill him. I push him over and roll onto him in a quick motion. I held my fingers in front o his face ready to snap. It was like someone had a hold of my fingers, preventing me from making the last movement that would kill him.

"Why…can't…I? I growled, pissed.

Envy threw me off of him and I rolled on the ground before jumping up to my feet. I watched as he got up and for the first time I really looked at him. I mean I actually looked at him, not just absent mindedly looking.

He had atoned stomach along with toned arms. His eyes were a mysterious violet with a slightly hostile look behind them but there was something else lurking deep inside those eyes. And just like that something sparked inside of me. I had to know about this creature. I had to know everything.

It was like my brain wasn't connected to my body anymore when my feet began taking slow steps in his direction. My left hand raised slightly in front of me as I got closer, almost as if I were going to touch him. I felt my unneeded heart speed up and I was to touch his when he spun out away from me. My feet stayed planted where they were as I realized what I was about to do. I shook my head.

_Back to work Orchid _I commanded myself.

"Do you have anything to do with the disappearances around Central?" I said clearly putting down my raised hand.

"Nope. Not even in the slightest." He muttered nonchalantly.

And for some unfathomable reason I believed him. I _knew _he wasn't lying.

"Hmm…well sense I can't kill you, I'll be on my way. But I will see you again Envy. Soon." I murmured beginning to walk away.

Wait-" Envy said but quickly stopped himself.

I turned around looking at him. He looked almost surprised but looked away from me.

"Never mind." He growled.

Sighing, I turned around and headed in the direction of Central, confused and worried.

ENVY'S POV

I watched as she walked away. She was rather slender but had a body built to kill, that much was obvious. Her black clothing hugged close to her body and the small back pack bounced slightly with each step she took. Her brown hair hung loosely down to her waist.

I turned away tearing my eyes from her, shaking my head. It couldn't be. Not her. A state alchemist. This feeling I had in the pit of my heart. This couldn't be real. What's even more unreal is that she must have the same feeling. She didn't kill me when I was so vulnerable. With one snap of her fingers my entire body could have own up into flames and I'd be dead.

But she didn't. And what was that when she was walking towards me? Her eyes looked different not so angry but almost content… I don't know.

I looked back in the direction she had left in. She was gone, but for how long she said I'd see her again. Soon.

"Eternal Alchemist…huh." I said surprised that there was a possibility I was falling for such a thing.

ORCHID'S POV

After returning home to see that I was home alone I ran upstairs and into my room. I grabbed a pair of red leggings and white tank top and ran to the bathroom. After taking a shower I put on the clothing and made my way back to my room.

As I flopped down on my bed I heard the door down stairs open and two energy sources entered the house. They were most likely Roy and Riza. It wasn't long before I was able to hear footsteps on the stairs and a light knock on my closed door.

"Orchid? Are you home?" Riza asked.

"Yep." I called putting my hands behind my head.

"Roy she's home." Yelled in the direction of the stairs.

I heard him quickly change the direction he was walking in and walk up the stairs. Riza opened the door and quickly walked in over to me.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"You worry too much." I muttered as Roy walked in my room.

"Well Orchid? Is he dead."

"Yep." I lied. "The only thing that's left of him is a pile of ashes."

He smiled, believing me. "Good I'm impressed. It took you less than a day."

"Killed him this morning." I said sitting up.

"Get some nicer clothes on." Riza said. "Ed and Al are coming down for dinner."

"Kay." I said getting off my bed and walking to the closet.

"See you down stairs in ten?" Riza asked.

"Sure." I said as they walked out.

Roy popped his head back in the door with a soft look on his face.

"Your dad would be proud Orchid. I know I am." He said with a smile before ducking out of the door once more. This time shutting it behind him.

"Ugh!" I grumbled pounding my fist against the door frame of my closet, breaking it.

"You okay?" Riza called.

"Yup, just fell!"

I let a few tears slip as I took a ruffily black skirt out of my closet and slipping it on along with a white baby doll tee. Before I left my room I looked in my mirror, wiping the tears from under my eyes and breathing deeply.

"God damn it." I muttered.

I didn't want to lie to him but I had to. I couldn't tell them that Envy was still alive. And there was only more lying to come with Ed and Al coming here. Sure enough they than walked threw the door. Their energy sources happily beaming.

I sighed and walked out of my room and down the hallway. Before descending down the stairs I promised myself I would do whatever I had to do to make them Envy was dead.

Al met me at the bottom of the stairs and enveloped me into a giant hug.

"We heard you killed Envy." He said swinging me around.

I forced myself to smile and even giggle. "Um hi Al." I giggled.

Once he released me Edward hugged me tight. They were like my brothers it was only natural for them to be happy I was home and safe. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

We filed into the dining room and sat close together filling only five of the chairs at the table. One of the servants bought us some water and said our meals would be done soon.

"So was it hard Orchid?" Al asked.

"No. It was pretty quick." I responded quickly. "I um, walked threw the forest for a while looking for him. I didn't dense his energy source until early this morning and when I did I quickly took advantage off that."

We ate like a family. We joked around and smiled and laughed but all the while there was something in the back of my mind that made me keep thinking of Envy. After dinner Al and Ed left and Roy and Riza went to bed. I went to my room but I couldn't sleep. I rolled over gazing at the picture of me and my parents.

"Sorry dad." I said leaning over and pushing the picture frame down face down on the nightstand. I couldn't bear to look at it. "I have to disappoint you this time."

SORRY IT WAS SHORT…..AGAIN. BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK…..STILL…MAJORLY. I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE THOUGH NEXT TIME I PROMISE.


	5. Feelings

Sorry I've been traveling a ton this summer but try my best to and time to write. I wasn't too pleased with my last chapter.

_**Megan: It was half assed.**_

_**Orchid: Yes it was.**_

_**Envy: Pathetic human**_

_**Megan: *sigh thanks for that. Lets hope this ones better.**_

Chapter 5- Feelings

I was awoken by a blinding light shining brightly threw my window.

"Well at least I got _some _sleep." I muttered sitting up and stretching.

Riza must have came into my room and pulled back the shades. I got out of my bed and walked over to my closet. My hands found a white bra and white tee shirt. After dawning those I grabbed the blue pants to my military uniform. I sighed as I slid my legs threw the blue fabric and tucked my shirt in. Next I slid my feet into my black boots and made my way to the bathroom.

After washing my face I brushed threw my hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. I looked at my pocket watch. Realizing I was late I ran down stairs into the foyer where Riza had left my jacket. I grabbed the jacket as I ran out of the door. As I ran down the sidewalk on my way to HQ I struggled to put on the jacket but was eventually successful.

"Late again." Havoc clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at me in a jocular tone as I bustled threw the Central HQ doors.

"I like to sleep." I laughed as I began walking to Mustangs office.

Havoc walked along with me.

"So you killed Envy." It wasn't so much a question, more like a statement.

"Yep." I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm impressed." He said his cigarette moving with his lips.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and opened Mustang's doors without knocking. He looked up at me from his paperwork.

"Eternal." Mustang nodded in my direction.

"Fuhere." I nodded in response.

He pointed to a pile of paper. Paperwork. I walked over and took the inch thick stack and made my way across the hall to my office. My office was a lot like Roy's. It had cream colored walls and a big wooden desk. I plopped myself down at the desk and looked at the first paper on the stack.

I sat in my room monitoring Roy and Riza's energy sources, waiting for them go get dull waiting for them to fall asleep. They thought I was sleeping but I was actually dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans waiting for the chance to leave. I wanted to blend in with the night so no one would see me. I felt Roy's energy source dull and sat on the edge of my bed waiting for Riza's to dull.

"Come on come on come on." I mutter growing impatient.

Slowly Riza's energy lightened until I was positive she was asleep. I jumped up quickly and headed for the window. My hands gripped the window and threw it upward. I leapt out and landed on the ground perfectly.

My legs began moving with inhuman-like speed towards the forest at the edge of town. I was going to see Envy. Envy, who I couldn't kill. Envy, who I felt a strange feeling for.

I huffed out a sigh thinking how pathetic I was, lying about killing him. When I met the edge of the forest my pace slowed. I walked carefully over the tree branches waiting for the presence of an energy source to be felt.

I walked threw the forest silently, not even my feet made a noise when I walked. Before long I felt an energy source moving behind me.

"Envy." I said, acknowledging that I knew he was there.

"I guess you really aren't human, huh?" He said.

"You didn't believe me?" I questioned turning around.

He shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to." I muttered. "And besides I told you I'd becoming back."

"Wanted or was sent?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wanted."

That's when he began walking towards me. A seductive smile emerged over his face. My eyes widened.

"You wanted to huh?" He said leaning in close to my face. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Y-yes." I shuttered.

"Hmm…Well than what do you suppose we should do?" His lips brushed against my jaw line ever so slightly.

_He's a homunculus Orchid. _

I turned away, sickened. "Don't let your perverted thoughts get the best of you, Envy." I muttered. "I merely came you check up on you, to make sure you weren't doing something that would make me have to send someone to kill you."

"Oh is that so." His energy moved and I felt him right behind me, his breath at my cheek. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I turned and he was right at my face. His face inches from mine. The strange feeling I felt one day ago washed over me once more. I leaned forward slowly closing the distance between our lips. I saw Envy's lips part slightly. But one word crossed my mind and it was enough to make me sick.

_Homunculus. _

I turned away my lips just millimeters from his.

ENVY'S POV

Her lips were so very close. I could lean in just a little more and press mine against hers. Just as I was about to she turned away with a grimace on her face. Damn it.

"I…um…" She muttered.

I sighed frustrated. "You know-" I was cut of by her.

"I've gotta go." She muttered looking at her feet and beginning to walk away.

I reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into my chest. Her eyes looked up at me, surprised and slightly frightened. I smiled.

"You know." I began. "You could just let yourself feel what your feeling."

Her eyes widened, but only for a second. "N-no. You're a homunculus. I was sent to kill you." She looked away from me. "I should go." She began trying to untangle herself from my grasp, which only tightened around her. "Envy please." She murmured.

I sighed. "Will I see you again?" I asked.

"More than likely." She murmured quietly.

"Just making sure." I said releasing her from my grasp.

She looked at me once and than bounded away threw the woods, flawlessly.

"Until next time, Orchid." I murmured to myself.

ORCHID'S POV

As I stood on the ground looking up at my window I felt a familiar energy source.

"Alphonse?" I muttered to myself.

I jumped up landing on the roof and slid threw the window effortlessly.

"Hey." Al said laying at the end of my bed, his feet hanging off.

"Hi?" I said back wondering why he was there.

"I just came by to see you and when you weren't here I decided to stay. I figured you wouldn't be out long." He turned his head to look at me. "Whats with the all black clothing?"

My mind automatically began racing for an excuse. "I-I wanted to get out for a while. You know, just wander around, I didn't wanna get caught, so I tried to blend in with the nigh as best as possible." I gave him a smile hopeing he bought it.

"I see." He smiled back at me. He bought it.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" I asked walking over to my closet and taking out a blue tank top and blue and black plaid shorts.

"I got bored." He said.

I began removing the black shirt and dawning the tank top. Alphonse _was _like my brother, I didn't think much of changing in front of him. Besides he was kind enough to look in the other direction.

"Well Im so very glad you come to see me to relieve yourself of your boredom." I giggled.

"Yeah well, I'd defiantly rather be here than at Ed and Winry's." He said rolling his eyes.

"That's right weren't you too going back to Risembool?" I said plopping down on my bed next to him.

"Ed left late last night, caught the last train right after we left here. I decided to stay a while longer. I find Central more… interesting." He rolled over so he was facing me, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Hmmm." I sighed looking up to the ceiling. "I'd love to go back to Risembool, even just for a day."

"I could take you with me next time I go." Al offered.

"Ha! That is if Roy would let me. I always have so much paperwork to do." I scoffed.

"Well let me know. I'll take you with me if you want."

I looked to the clock. It was almost three in the morning. "Again, I don't mean to be rude Al but I need some sleep."

"Agreed." Al sighed sitting up and walking over to the window.

"Don't hurt yourself like you did last time, Al." I said teasingly.

"I won't." He chuckled. "Goodnight, Orchid." He said quietly as I turned off the light.

"Night, Al." I murmured slipping under the covers.


	6. Stars

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. No really thank you it means a ton to me. Ahhhh….yeah so here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6- Stars

ORCHID'S POV

My hand began cramping a I finished the last of my paperwork for the day. I sighed dropping my pen and standing up. After gathering up all the paper I heard light tap on my door.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey." Alphonse said wandering threw the door.

"Oh hey. Bored again?" I giggled to myself walking towards him.

"Ha. You could say that." He said chuckling to himself.

"What have you been up to today?" I asked making small talk.

As I got closer to him I wasn't paying attention. I ended up tripping over my own feet. My body fell forward as I dropped the papers.

"Got cha." Al said catching me.

"Thanks." I said looking up to see Al's green eyes staring down into mine. "Um, I have to get those papers to Mustang." I said.

He reliced me from his grasp and we both bent down to the floor. I gathered the papers as quickly as possible. Once they were all off the floor Al handed me the ones he had collected and I merged the stacks together. I sighed as I exited the office with Al behind me.

"I'll ask again, what have you been up today?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing much, just thinking." He responded quietly.

"Ahh, about?" I pressed.

"N-nothing!"

I looked behind me at him. "Ah so it was a crush! Or maybe even a lover!"

"N-no!"

"Don't worry Al. I'm just messing with you." I informed him, giggling.

I rapped my knuckles against Roy's office door twice and waited for a response.

"Yes?" Roy called.

I opened the door to see Roy sitting at his desk with Havoc sitting on the other side of him.

"Uh-oh. You in trouble Havoc?" I said taunting him.

"Nope just in here for a nice little chat?" He said smiling in a jocular tone.

"Well Fuhere, the paperwork is finally finished, may I go home?"

"Of course, Eternal." He said taking the papers from me.

"Bye. Havoc, Fuhere." I exited the room with Alphonse at my side.

(time skip)

As I got out of the shower I felt Roy and Riza's energy souses enter the house. It had to be at least two in the morning. They would be going to sleep soon and I would be leaving. After drying my body I slid into a red and black long sleeve shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and my hair hung down to almost my waist. My bangs dried quickly on there own and I brushed them to the side.

"Orchid! We're home!" Riza yelled up the stairs.

"I know." I yelled back rolling my eyes.

"We're going to bed."

"Kay."

I smiled to myself as I walked down he hall and into my room. Hopefully they'd fall asleep quickly. I shut my door behind me and flopped down on my bed.

"Lets play the waiting game." I said sarcastically to my self.

Within minutes I felt two energy sources go dull.

"Ahh. That was quick." I jumped off of my bed and wandering over to my closet where I found my thigh high black boots.

I slid on the boots and stood up quickly. It had been a while since I had worn them and the leather hugging close to my legs felt strange. As I shifted weight from leg to leg I felt the leather tighten and loosen with each movement. I shrugged as I walked over to my window. A cool breeze quickly flew into my room once I threw open the window. It tickled my cheeks slightly.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline, I leaped threw the window and ran and threw myself off of the roof with my arms spread wide. I pushed my weight forward and flipped once before landing on my feet. My neck turned to the side, stretching out the tense muscles and then my feet began moving beneath me in the direction of the forest at the edge of town.

ENVY'S POV

_I wonder if she'll come back tonight. I wonder if she'll come back at all. Well if she doesn't I'll just have to find her. I'd give her three days before I went into Central. _I laid in a grass felid, not too far from where I last saw Orchid, letting my thoughts consume my head. The stars were exceptionally bright, glistening for all life to see.

I heard light, almost silent footsteps approaching me. A smile swept over my face.

"Mind if I join you?" A velvet voice asked quietly above me.

"Not at all." I responded looking over to see Orchid, beautiful as usual.

She laid down beside me and looked up to the stars.

"Is this how you keep yourself occupied at night? Star gazing?" She said shyly.

"Sometimes." I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head. "During the day I usually sleep but at night I come out when life is at it's finest."

She thought about that for a few moments and rolled over to look at me. I did the same placing my head in my hand.

"Yes?"

She sighed and a smug smile crossed her face. "Just wondering why I can't kill you."

"Well deary," I said rolling on top of her. "It's because you're madly in love with me." I said dramatically.

Her face changed from several emotions. First she was shocked than she was mad and finally she smiled seductively. That surprised me. I could get used to it though.

"Oh am I now?" She said looping her arms around my neck.

Finally she was letting her self feel what her heart wanted. I smiled seductively.

"Yep. Madly, and deeply."

"Hmm…"

I leaned down slowly and brushed my lips against her jaw before touching my lips to hers. She stayed still for a moment but than pressed me closer to her. This time I was shocked. I felt her lips part ever so slightly and quickly took advantage of the opportunity.

ORCHID'S POV

By this point I could really care less if I was supposed to have killed him. I was enjoying what was happening.

Envy's tongue gently grazed over my bottom lip before biting it gently and pulling. I couldn't help but giggle. He released my lip and looked in my eyes.

"You're actually letting me." He said some what surprised.

"Mhm." I smiled.

He returned the smile and rolled over pulling me on top of him.

I sighed knowing I had to tell him the truth and now.

I sighed and began.

"Okay so as far as you know, my father was a state alchemist and he introduced me to alchemy. I died in a car accident and he attempted to resurrect me, the military says it was successful but I think it wasn't. While I may be here I'm like the living dead and my father disappeared." I said. "And that's all true but I don't live at HQ nor did my dad introduce me to State certification."

I looked away from his face feeling slightly embarrassed.

I felt him shift beneath me and his hand gently took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You can tell me." He urged. "I won't be mad."

"I was adopted by Roy Mustang and Riza." His eye-brows raised at this. "Roy suggested I become a State Alchemist and…and…."

"Orchid." Envy said wanting me to tell him.

"I-I killed Lust and Gluttony." I finished waiting for his reaction.

"Is that all?" He said nonchalantly rolling his eyes.

"Y-you're not mad?" I asked surprised.

"I have no reason to be. I never really cared for Gluttony, I could have cared less if he died or not and when I found out he was dead I was glad he wouldn't be around asking if he could eat humans. As for Lust, she always wanted to die so when I heard she was gone I was happy for her." He smiled, a clear sign he wasn't angry.

I smiled pressing my lips to his once more.

(time skip)

"Did you know that the lighter color the star is the hotter it is?" I said looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"That's weird." Envy said intertwining our fingers. "They won't be out much longer. The sun will be up soon."

I gasped sitting up. "No way! I stayed out that late?" I jumped up. "Im sorry I've gotta go." I said pulling at my hand.

"Will you come back?" Envy asked not letting go of my hand.

"Yes. I Promise." I said with a smile.

He let go of my hand and I ran back into Central. I leapt threw my window with out hesitation and into bed despite what I was wearing. Than I remembered my boots and how if Riza came into my room in the morning she would wonder why I had them on. I took them off and threw them towards my closet. I than fell asleep thinking about earlier tonight.

**TA-DA CHAPTER 6! WOOT! HOW IS IT? **


	7. Sleep

**IM TRYING TO UPDATE MORE QUICKLY AND EVEN ATTEMPT TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. I HAVE TO TYPE MY NOTES IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE SOMETIMES THE BOLD WON'T WORK BECAUSE FANFICTION HATES ME. W00T! IM GOING TO ATTEMPT TO LEARN JAPPANESE!**

Chapter 7- Sleep

"Orchid get up." I awoke to a female voice and a hand shaking my shoulder. "Come on Orchid. You're late as it is. I had to come back home from HQ just to get you. Now get up!" I came to realize that the voice was Riza's.

"UGH!" I grunted pushing myself off of the bed.

"Get ready and I'll meet you at Central command." Riza murmured slightly angered.

"Yeah, Yeah." I muttered getting out of bed and walking over to my closet.

I slide into my usual military attire and ran to HQ.

"Eternal!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell.

"Fuhere." My body straightened up and my heavy breathing began to subside.

"What are you so late?" He asked clearly angry.

"I was sleeping."

"Ugh. Get to work."

And with that I went into my office to see a pile of paperwork waiting for me. "Gah! Every freaking day! Paperwork! Paperwork! Paperwork!"

"Sounds like somebody's a little mad." Alphonse chuckled as he walked into my office.

"Damn right I am! I was sleeping just fine until Riza woke me up and made me come here!" I plopped down in my desk chair and grabbed a pen to start filling out the papers.

"Oh god forbid you don't get a full ten hours of sleep." Al chuckled to himself rolling his eyes.

"I only got about four, Al." I grumbled giving him a death glare. "I didn't get home until five." My eyes widened once I realized what I had said.

"Out again?"

"Yeah." I looked down at the papers in front of me.

"Just be careful."

"I always am." I permitted him a smile.

He returned the smile and sat down in the wooden chair in front of my desk.

Al was always good company. I remembered when I was little and I had a cold he'd come to see me. He would sit by my bed and tell me stories of him and his brothers adventures. That would always make me feel better. He was almost like my twin in a way. Sure we weren't the same age or even look alike but we knew _almost_ everything about each other.

Al's birthday was February 3rd. He loved all seasons and was easily fascinated. He never took anything for granted and was generally a happy guy. His eyes were green and could never truly hate anyone, no matter how much he tried.

Threw out the day Al kept me company and chatted nonchalantly with me.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He had asked me.

I smiled at the fond memory. "How could I forget?"

"I just thought of it now for some reason. You were so little." He smiled.

"I was six. Of course I was little. What were you…fifteen?" I giggled.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been nine years. So much has changed."

"I know I'm not even human anymore and your twenty- four now." I sighed. "Were getting old." I stuck out my tongue.

"Well one of us is. You'll stay this way forever."

"Ew. Forever."

Around six I got done with the damn paperwork and dropped it off at Roy's office. Roy and Riza walked home with me.

"You guys were done rather early." I stated.

"Yes. It's nice." Roy added.

"We actually wanted to get a Christmas tree if that was okay with you." Riza said a clear smile in her voice.

I turned around, beaming with a huge smile spread wide across my face.

"I take that as a yes." Roy laughed.

We choose a big one. It touched the ceiling in the living room and the ceiling was pretty high. We needed a latter to string the lights on. Roy had started a fire in the fire place and chatted quietly with Riza and I while we decorated the tree with the ornaments we fished out of one of the many storage closets in this house.

As much as I would have absolutely love to do this with my real mom and dad, I was having fun, there was no denying that. Riza always made Christmas fun.

Roy and Riza went to sleep around ten but I stayed in the living room with the tree lights glistening as I sipped hot coffee in front of the fire place. The flames were almost therapeutic, captivating. They help my complete attention until they burned all the wood and went out. I shut the tree lights off and took a quick shower before walking to my bed room.

I opened the door and just about jumped out of my skin when I saw Envy there lying on my bed, his hands behind his head like it was a normal thing for him to be here.

"Holly hell! You scared me."

I than realized what I was wearing. A towel. A single towel, with my hair almost dry hanging around me. I blushed making my way over to my closet and grabbing a set of clothes.

"I'll be right back." I informed him, rushing back to the bathroom.

Once I slid into my black bra and matching panties, blue tank-top and white and black plaid short shorts I scampered back to my room to see Envy once again on my bed.

"Hmm." He hummed sitting up. "I think I liked the towel better."

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my stomach next to him. He laid back down and rolled onto his side, propping his elbow up and resting his head in it.

"How long have you been here?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake Riza and Roy.

"Since you got in the shower." He answered. "I was tempted to surprise you in the shower."

I smirked just as he did.

"Were you planning on coming to see me tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. I was going to leave after getting dressed."

We stayed quiet for a while and I realized my eye lids were slowly closing and I was drifting off.

"Orchid." Envy said in a sing-song-voice, poking my cheek.

I opened my eyes. "Sorry. I haven't been getting that much sleep."

"Its okay. It's may fault. I've been keeping you up at night." He said putting an arm around my ribs and pulling me close.

"It's not …*yawn*…you fault. I was the one who left the house." I said snuggling into his chest.

I fell asleep quickly.

(time skip)

My eyes fluttered open and saw Envy's sleeping face inches from mine. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. It was eleven.

"God damn it!" I cursed. "I'm late again."

"No you're not." Envy grumbled, half asleep. His arm, still around me, pulled me back down on the bed. "Riza came in with Roy. They decided to give you the next three days off." He said with his eyes still shut.

"Uh…and where were you when they were in my room?" I asked trying my best to stay calm.

"Outside your window."

I sighed in relief. My mind couldn't even begin to fathom what would have happened if they had seen Envy. Much less Envy, in bed, with their adoptive daughter, the daughter that said she had killed that very homunculus.

"Ahh. Three whole days off." I closed my eyes. "When's the last time I had three days off?" I asked myself.

I rolled over under Envy's grasp to face him. Now his eyes were open.

"Good morning." He said quickly kissing my forehead.

"Morning." I smiled back to him. "Is it weird for you to be up during the day?"

"No, not so much. I only sleep about half of the day. I don't need as much sleep as humans do." He explained with a smirk.

"Ha! I do if not more."

He pulled me closer, eliminating any and all space between me and his chest. I stayed there for a while, content. But, my stomach had to ruin it but letting out a quiet gurgle.

"Hungry?" He chuckled.

"Mhm."

He jumped out of my bed and slung me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle. He walked down the stairs and threw the dining room and finally into the kitchen. He set me down.

"That's another difference." Envy said. "Homunculi don't eat but you do."

As I walked over to one of the refrigerators I asked, "What other differences have you noticed?"

"Well you don't have an Ouroboros tattoo." He pointed out.

"Nope but I do have this." I said pulling my shirt up to reveal the Japanese symbol for eternal life. "Only five, now six beings know about it."

"An than there's the eyes." Envy added.

"And you can change forms." I said.

"How we were created is different."

"Yes. Ed and Al have told me how homunculi are created."

Deciding there was nothing I wanted from the fridge I moved to a cupboard. I took out a package of pop tarts and tore it open. I rested against the counter.

Sighing, I said, "When I was dead, I was very confused, I was in a white space. It couldn't even be described as a room. It was endless, endless white." I bite in to the pop tart and after swallowing it I began talking again, "I saw Truth there. He explained to me that I was dead. Before he could tell me anything else the gates behind me opened and black hands pulled me back in. I woke up in the center of a transmutation circle, my father gone and mother going insane."

"Wow. You've had it pretty rough." Envy stated slightly surprised.

"Yeah well your one to talk. Am I wrong?" I raised one eye-brow and took another bite of the sugary breakfast.

"Well when I woke up in this new life I remembered nothing from my past life. Absolutely nothing. Father told me what I was and what I was supposed to do. I did as I was told and after he died, I left our HQ. Homunculi HQ was actually under military HQ." He looked to me.

"I know." Ed and Al had told me this.

"I got the name Envy because I was jealous of humans."

That weird from the stories I have heard Envy seemed to absolutely hate humans.

"You're the first person I've told that too." He said looking down at his feet.

"You're the first person I've told my story too." I murmured walking over to him and kissing his lips lightly.

**ANOTHER QUICKISH UPDTAE. W00T! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN FMA: BROTHERHOOD EPISODE 27 WILL BE ON ADULTSWIM? **


	8. Sixteen

Okay we'll I think I have the bold working again so caps are no longer needed. Ahh… well how is it? Is there anything you don't like? Give me feedback so I can make it better!

Chapter 8 - Sixteen

The day carried on but we didn't really do that much. We talked about my past life and certain missions "Father" had sent Envy on but it was getting late and Roy and Riza would be home soon.

"Envy, Roy and Riza will be back soon. I think you should leave." I said. "They shouldn't know…ever. They think you're dead."

"I see." Envy murmured, kissing my lips lightly before bounding out my window and running off in the direction on the forest.

I sighed, plopping down on the couch in the living room. The room looked beautiful with the Christmas tree lit up and glistening. It wasn't long before I dozed off. My sleep didn't last long though. Twenty minute later someone was shaking my shoulder telling me to wake up.

"Orchid get up." Roy muttered, annoyed.

"I am up." I grumbled, annoyed as well.

"God you're like a freaking cat." He walked off into the dining room. "Come on! Dinners ready."

I jumped up, starving. After my pop tart earlier I hadn't eaten anything else. I plopped down next to Roy who was at the head of the table and across from Riza. The bowel in front of me was filled to the brim with Ramen. My hand gripped the chop sticks set out for me and I began scarffing down the noodles.

"Well, did you sleep the day away and forget to eat?" Riza asked picking up chopsticks of her own.

"No." I muttered with a mouth full of food. "I got up at eleven and just fell asleep again a little while ago and I did eat a pop tart today!"

"What did you do all day since you didn't show up at HQ." Roy smirked.

"Ha! I happen to know you're giving me the next two day off." I covered my mouth. Envy told me that, not them.

"Ah so you saw the note in your room." Riza exclaimed.

"Note? What no- Ah yes the note!" I regained composure and began stuffing my face again.

"Some ones hungry." Riza stated.

"She's just like Ed." Roy added.

"Well they are like siblings."

I listened to the two carry on conversations and frequently add in my opinion.

"The weather is calling for snow later this week." Riza had said.

"Finally." I muttered.

After dinner I took a shower and retreated to my room. Roy and Riza went to their room as well.

"Ugh." I grumbled, flopping down onto my bed.

I curled up into a ball and let my eyes droop shut. This gave my mind time to wander. My thoughts quickly traveled to Envy. To think, the creature I was supposed to kill, has me falling for him. Sure, I wish I could tell Riza and Al but what would they think. As far as they know he's dead. Not to mention he's a homunculus. I wouldn't tell Roy either way, he'd react how my father would have. He would have been very over protective and might have even threatened to kill him. Even so, I'd give up what I have now to have my overprotective father back.

I felt an energy source creep on to the estate and approach my window. Keeping my eyes closed, I smiled to myself.

They climbed up to the roof and opened my window.

"En-Al?" I opened my eyes to see Al closing my window behind him.

"Hey." Said murmured flopping down next to me.

"What are you doing hear?" I asked. "Bored again."

"Nope not this time. Don't you know what today is?" He asked smiling.

"Its December 19th." I said.

"Yeah and in five minutes it will be your birthday." He informed me.

I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 11:58. "Hmm…I guess I forgot." I giggled.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you Happy Birthday." He chuckled.

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You guys still go by my actual birthday." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What do you go by?" Al asked, clearly confused.

"By the day I died. In a way I was reborn."

"Well than in two months and three days you'll be five." He murmured, smirking.

"You remember what day it happened?" I was surprised he knew this.

"Of course. It's not something I'll easily forget."

A comfortable silence fell over us. For a few moments before I opened my mouth again. "Have you heard form Ed?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, he finally proposed to Winry."

A huge smile lit up my face. "Finally!"

"He did it right before he got on the train to come back. He cut his visit a little short. Oh and your now officially sixteen. Happy Birthday." He murmured.

"Thank you."

He pulled out a tiny box from his back pocket and held it out for me.

"You know I hate percents." I muttered scowling at him.

"Too bad." He put the box on my shoulder and said, "Open it."

Sighing, I grabbed the little box and sat up. After tearing the bright purple paper off I opened a small velvet box. Nestled between two tiny cushions sat a dime sized diamond on a sliver chain.

"Thank you." I said diving on him.

"You're welcome." He chuckled from under me.

I sat back and pried the necklace out of the box and held it up. "Help me put it on." I demanded.

I turned around and held up my hair. He wound it around me and clipped it. I let my hair down and looked down at the jewel resting on my chest.

"It's so pretty Al. Thank you so much." I turned back around and looked at him.

"I know you hate your birthday so I just wanted to make you somewhat happy at the start of it." He said his cheeks lighting up with a light blush.

"Mission accomplished." I murmured.

"Well, I'm tired. Why'd you have to be born so damn early in the morning." He said getting up.

"My dearest apologies." I snickered.

"See you later." He said before escaping threw my window.

I sighed laying back down and letting my eyes shut.

(time skip)

"Happy birthday!" Roy and Riza yelled.

My eyes shot open to see them in my door way. I sat up, sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Thanks." I yawned.

Roy threw a box at me that I caught with inhuman-like reflexes.

"You know I hate presents." Just as much as Al knows.

"You'll get over it." He said with a smirk. "It's from both of us."

The box was about as big as a school textbook. I ripped off the colorful paper and opened the white box. Inside sat a red piece of cloth. My hands grabbed it and held it out in front of me. It was a long sleeve dress that looked like it hung down to my thighs.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I lowered it.

"You can where it at the Christmas party." Riza added.

"I will." I assured her.

"Well we should get going." Roy said.

"Have a nice day." I said as the walked away and out the door.

I got up and walked to my closet, pulling out a knee length white dress and black cardigan. I could feel a new energy source enter the house as Roy and Riza's left. The feeling was familiar.

After getting dressed, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I knew people would be stopping by today, due to the date. My hands found some bread that I popped into the toaster. Once the toast popped up I grabbed it and quickly spread some butter onto it. I walked out into the living room with one piece of toast in my mouth and the other in my right hand.

"Hi Envy." I mumbled threw the food in my mouth.

He was sitting on the white couch next to the Christmas tree. He looked up at me with a smile. "I didn't know today was your birthday." He murmured.

"Its not one of my favorite days." I sighed after swallowing down the first piece of toast.

I walked over and sat down next to him. Our legs were touching and he put an arm around my shoulders. I began nibbling on the second piece.

"People will be coming over today, so we'll have to be careful." I warned.

Almost as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Shit!" I cursed jumping up. "Go up to my room." I ordered as I crammed the rest of the food into my mouth.

I didn't turn back to see if Envy had done what I ordered, I could feel his energy shift and move. Walking threw to foyer, I brushed the crumbs of food from my hands and walked to the door. I opened the door and my breathing stopped.

There stood a girl with black hair as long as mine dressed in the most beautiful red and golden trimmed dress. A dress that could only be from Xing.

"Mei!" I exclaimed jumping into the girls already open arms.

I almost knocked her over due to the fact that I was about four inches taller than her.

"Happy Birthday!" She giggled.

"How long has it been?" I began rambling. "Nine? Ten years? Gosh you have to be at least twenty by now!"

"Twenty two actually."

I backed away from her to see a smile spread wide across her face, a smile that could only be mirroring mine.

"Come in!" I gasped, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the living room to sit on the couch. "Give me a sec, I'll go get us some tea." I bounded out of the room quickly, returning in record timing with two cups of green tea. After handing her one cup I sat down next to her.

"Its been so long," She murmured. "And you've changed so much."

"Well passing threw the gates of hell does that to you. I am the only Revolutionest, it comes with downfalls." I tried to laugh it off.

"Revolutionest?"

"T-that's right, you left before…so you don't know. No one ever told you?" I stumbled over my words.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded growing more and more confused.

"Long story short…you see when I was thirteen I died and my father preformed human transmutation on my corpse. It was a 'success', but dad disappeared and mom went insane and killed her self. Roy and Riza adopted me. That's why I'm here." I quickly rambled the words out and gave a grim smile.

She was silent for a good solid sixty seconds. "I-I heard that you were living here but I didn't know that was why…it must have been very hard for you."

"It still is. Being the only Revolutionest." I muttered looking down into my cup.

"Well...you must be the same Orchid I knew before. You just look different." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I am." I smiled looking back up at her.

"Hmm. I missed you."

"I missed you too. When are you going back to Xing?"

"The day after Christmas. I figured I'd spend the holiday with some old friends." She gave a smile.

"You'll have to visit Ed and Al." I added.

"Oh I will. So Whats new other than well…you know."

"Well, I'm a state alchemist. What about you?"

"I'm getting married in six months." She said, her cheeks flushing.

"You and Ed both! Congratulations!"

I remember Al once liked Mei but once she went back to Xing it was hard to maintain a relationship so they had no choice but to call it off.

"What about you? How's your love life?"

I sighed.

I needed to tell someone. I knew that. The guilt for lying was eating away at me more and more each day. Mei might just be the perfect person to tell. I remember being younger she was one of the only ones I could tell my secrets to.

"Mei, you know about my trust issues…so you best feel damn honored."

I Need more reviews if you want me to update. And Im sorry there wasn't that much fluff but I swear the next chapter will be overflowing with it xD but only if I get enough reviews!


	9. Secret

Chapter 9- Secret

"Excuse my language but, Orchid…you are in deep and I mean _deep _shit." Mei said completely and utterly serious.

I was almost shocked to hear her actually swear, I've only heard her swear one other time.

"I know, I know. There's nothing I can do though, if I had control over my feelings I'd totally erase what I feel now. Well if I had control over them, Envy would be dead." I kept my eyes focused on my tea held by both of my hands, resting on my lap. "Mei I don't know what to do." My voice was shaky. "You're the only one that knows…and it best stay that way." I looked up at her and gave a glare.

"I promise I won't tell a soul but I can't say that I approve of it." She put a finger to her lips thinking. "Well in a way… it kinda sweet. I mean the way you keep your love a complete secret. I'm sorta jealous." A smile was slowly creeping across her face. "Its sort of amazing, two completely different beings. Its like Romeo and Juliet! A homunculi and State alchemist!" She exclaimed.

I sighed in frustration. "One minute you're almost disgusted with me and the next you're _jealous_ of me?"

"Just think you two can live together forever!" My comment hadn't phased her in the slightest bit. "Just imagine. Do you think you two would be able to have babies?" By this point she turned to me with sparkles in her eyes.

"Damn Mei! Shut up!" I put my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes. "Wait did you say babies? ARE YOU CRAZY? I JUST TURNED SIXTEEN! I'M TOO DAMN YOUNG!" My cheeks reddened, remembering Envy was upstairs and probably could hear our entire conversation.

"Even so a homunculi and a Revolutionest. What would be the product?"

That got my thinking. A little child none the less BABY with inhuman like abilities. Yeah, that would work out well.

"Something dangerous." I muttered, sitting back on the couch and closing my eyes. "What if Roy finds out."

"He'll kill you both." Mei said simply.

I opened my eyes to glare at her but quickly closing them once more, knowing she was right. "You're right. I _am _in deep shit."

"As long as you keep it a secret for the next two years or so, you'll be fine. When you're eighteen you two can get out of Central." She leaned back with me, sipping her tea.

"That _sounds_ easy but… two years. I couldn't even keep it a secret for two weeks." I opened my eyes and looked over at her. "In all honesty, I'm surprised you haven't killed me."

She chuckled sweetly. "I could never do that to you."

Just then there was a light thump upstairs. My eyes widened slightly.

"What was that?" Mei pondered.

"Umm…umm…" Was all I could putter.

"He's here isn't he?" Mei muttered glaring holes into my head.

"Umm…n-..yeah, he is." I caved in and told her the truth.

"Despite how incredible sweet this whole thing is, I remember some of the things he's done. Like, shooting the child, starting the war, shooting Huges…"

"Yeah. I know, I know." I sighed. "I've done some pretty horrid things myself. I've killed before too."

"For you're country."

"I still killed though."

She sighed shaking her head. There was a knock on the door and I looked to her as I got up from the couch.

"Keep your mouth shut about this." I demanded. "I'll kill you too if I have to."

"My lips are sealed."

I walked over to the foyer and mentally told myself to trust Mei and put on a happy face no matter how fake it felt.

The fake happy face turned into a real one when I opened the door to see Edward standing there with a pink box in his hands. I jumped on to him.

"How was Risembool?" I giggled.

"You know don't you?"

"Yup, Al told me!" I said backing out of the hug. "Mei's here." I turned and began walking into the house, knowing he'd follow.

"No way!" Ed gaped.

"Way."

He ran past me and into the living room.

"Hi Edward."

"MEI!"

I heard her squeak and figured her was hugging the live out of her. Sure enough when I entered the living room he was.

"Don't kill her Ed." I murmured sitting back down on the couch.

He backed away from her, beaming. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Engaged."

"Me too."

They laughed together for a bit and soon Ed sat down in the recliner across from the couch as Mei sat back down.

"Here." Ed threw the box onto my lap.

With out bothering to protest I tore the paper off of the box and saw another velvet box. It was similar to the one the necklace Alphonse gave me was in. I opened the box to see a pair of simple diamond earrings.

"They're pretty, Ed. Thank you." I said smiling.

"Don't mention it." He said standing up scratching the back of his head. "I gotta go back to Central. Sorry to cut the visit short."

"Can I go with you? I want to see Al and Roy Mustang, oh and Miss Riza too!" Mei chirped jumping up.

"Sure, if you want." Ed smiled at her.

After hugging each of them, Mei winked at me, a sign that my secret was safe. They left saying that they'd see me soon. I waved goodbye and went back to the living room, flopping down on the couch with a sigh.

"You sure it was a good idea to tell her?" Envy asked as he walked over to the couch, plopping himself down next to me.

"I can trust her." I murmured snuggling up to his side, closing my eyes. "But I fear that despite that we'll be found out."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Mei won't tell but people will find out."

"Well lets hope not." He said, kissing my head. "I rather enjoy this little secret of ours."

"Oh do you now?" I opened my eyes and peered up at him.

"Yep." He smiled nipping at my lips playfully.

I closed the distance between our lips. His lips began moving with mine. I parted mine slightly and his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I kissed back, content to stay like this forever. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. One of his hands rested on my waist while the other on the back of my neck. I lifted my hand to place on his shoulder as he sucked my top lip.

"Hmm." I moaned.

He chuckled to him self quietly.

"Shuddup." I mumbled against his lips.

The day carried on and many people visited me. Most people came over towards the end of the day and Envy retreated back to the forest after a while.

Around six when Roy and Riza came home, they brought Havoc, Luenite Ross and Sheska.

We sat at the dinner table chatting all while eating cake, Riza had prepared. At one point Havoc put some icing on my nose and I shoved the rest of my piece of cake at his face. This sparked a food fight between the two of us.

By the time everyone left I had, a new purple skirt from Maria Ross, a book from Sheska and a Military sward from Havoc. Roy didn't look to awful happy about that last one but kept his mouth shut. Oh and I also had a frosting covered dress curticy of Havoc.

After bidding good night to Roy and Riza I went upstairs to the bathroom. After rinsing the frosting off as best as I could from my dress, I grabbed a towel and rapped it around my body. I scurried down to the basement and put the clothes in the washer, I than went back upstairs as Roy and Riza's energy sources dulled. As I opened the bathroom door I self an energy presence.

Upon opening the door I saw Envy sitting on the sink.

"Hi there." He said with a smirk.

"Uh…" I looked down, realizing I was wearing only a towel. "There's really no way to say this with out sounding like a bitch but," I looked back up from my towel, "Get out."

"Aw, I promise to behave." He snickered.

"Umm…" I debated what to do. "Whatever." I muttered. "Just say put. Don't move from that spot." My cheeks reddened.

He chuckled. "You have my word."

I stepped into the shower with the towel still wrapped around me. I pulled the curtain back over and threw the towel over the pole holding the curtain. Half of it hung over each side. I turned on the hot water, not bothering with the cold.

"What made you want to come over again tonight?" I asked, standing under the water, noting as it heated up to a point where it began producing steam.

This would burn a normal human, in fact it _was_ burning my skin but Im not a normal human. The hot water made my muscles feel good and my skin regenerated before any real damage was done. Blue sparks mixed in with the water as my skin healed itself.

"I have information for you." He said.

"Oh really now?" I questioned putting shampoo in my hair.

"Mhm. It's about the disappearances around town."

"Ah I see."

"I found a body."

My breathing stopped at this. "A-a body?"

"Yes. It was a girl about twelve years old. Her hair was blond and didn't reach past her chin. She was slender but her body looked like it might have been there for a while. A week maybe two." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Jane Lonitil. She went missing exactly sixteen days ago." I kept my eyes on my feet. "Her description: Chin length blond hair, blue eyes, approximately a hundred and five pounds. Her nails were painted a light pink before she went missing." I sighed tilting my head up. "Poor girl…Did you notice anything that could lead us to her attacker?" I asked.

"Not that I saw."

"That's too bad." I sighed, shutting off the water and grabbing the towel.

"Mhm."

"I hate cases like this, we look and look only to find what we wanted to prevent." I grumbled wrapping the towel around my body.

I pushed the curtain away and stepped out. "Follow me and stay quiet." I ordered, exiting the bathroom and walking down the hall to my bedroom.

If it wasn't for the feeling of his energy source I would have thought he had stayed behind, he was so quiet. I opened my door and heard it click shut behind Envy. He flopped down on my bed and I went over to my closet. I opened it and took out a black bra. With my back turned to Envy I slid the towel down and clasped the bra around my chest. I took out a pair of panties and slid them up my legs as the towel fell to the floor. After grabbing a black cut up shirt and sliding it over my head, I fell down on the bed next to Envy.

"Ah." I sighed, happily.

I rolled onto my side and curled up against Envy's welcoming chest. He rested his head on mine. It didn't take long for my to fall asleep.

**Fluff is being added, I know the last chapter sucked. It was just a crappy filler. Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Fall

Chapter 10- Fall

"_Mom, Im home!" I announce walking threw the door of our home. _

_Ever since dad disappeared, things have been quiet, but even so, she should be able to greet me or even ask how my day has been. Usually she at least makes her self know, walking to the door and nodding her head in my direction, mumbling a small, "hi" even though it was quiet my inhuman-like ears heard it or even yelling at me to leave. _

_But today was different, the energy in the house felt different, her energy source was different, fading. _

_I dropped my school bag at the door and walked hesitantly into the kitchen threw the living room. _

"_Mom?" I followed the strange feeling of her energy source. _

_I looked around the kitchen until something caught my eye. On the stair case, hung my mother from her neck, by a scarf, not breathing. Her skin was pale and her eyes were shut. _

"_Mom!" I yelled, running over to the staircase._

_My fingers scrambled to until the scarf I had given her for her birthday two years earlier. I managed to get the scarf unties and gently lowered it over the railing to prevent my mom from hitting the floor. As soon as she was safely on the floor I raced down the steps and to her side. I put her head in my lap. _

"_Mom! Mom! Open your eyes! Mother!" I shook her shoulders and her head fell back just as her energy source faded out completely. _

_My eyes widened and tears sprang into them. I set my moms lifeless body on the floor and backed away until my back hit the refrigerator. I stood up slowly, shaking. My hands found the phone next to the fridge. I dialed Roy Mustang's phone number._

_It rang twice. _

"_Hello."_

"_R-Roy?" I shuddered. _

"_Orchid? Whats wrong?" He asked, his voice getting serious._

"_I need you to come over. I-its my mom." Tears started coming quicker. "She's dead." _

I awoke sitting up with a scream. The scream hurt my ears.

"Hey-Hey, its all right!" Envy assured me sitting up and pulling me close.

I than realized I was crying.

"It was just a dream." He said kissing my forehead.

I buried my face in his chest and he leaned back on the pillows, wrapping my in a protective embrace.

"It was just a dream."

"N-no it wasn't." I wailed.

I could tell he was confused by that. "It really happened."

"So a flashback."

I nodded, trying to calm myself. It took some time to get a hold of myself but Envy was patient and waited for me to quiet myself.

"It was my mother." I mumbled against his chest, but he was able to hear me. "When she…killed herself."

That was all I had to say, he understood. His grip tightened around me and kissed my head.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"No, thank you though." I murmured. "I think I just want to sit in the living room."

Without another word Envy lifted me from the bed and exited my room. When he lifted me I swung my arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder.

I could see that it was very dark outside. Storm clouds had rolled in and lightening was flowing threw them every so often.

"Did Roy and Riza leave?" I asked.

"Yes. About an hour ago." He responded softly.

I turned my head and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to do this." I whispered.

"It's okay and I want to."

Once we were down the stairs and we were in the living room he placed me one the couch.

"I'll be right back." He murmured leaving the room.

I looked around the room and decided to get up and plug in the tree lights. As I plopped back down on the couch I looked at the glistening lights. A small, almost unnoticeable, but warm smile crept to my face. The lights danced on the floor in the dim lighting, glittering and sparkling, beautifully.

I felt Envy getting close and the smell of hour old coffee.

""Here." He murmured, offering me the cup.

I took it and watched as he took the gray afghan off the back of the couch. He wrapped it around us both as he sat down. I snuggled into his side before taking a sip of the warm drink.

A rumble of thunder crossed the sky, making me jump slightly. Envy pulled me closer.

I sighed.

"My mother thought a new soul had taken over my body apon my father's disappearance." I murmured.

He nodded before resting his head on mine.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Envy asked.

"Well…" I sighed again. "Sometimes I think his body might be waiting at the gates like Al's was, as for his soul, I guess it's with his body." I let my mind wander for a bit before saying something again, "I wonder if really is at the gates waiting for someone to bring him back."

"Maybe." Envy permitted. "Or maybe he passed threw the gates when he brought you back."

"Hmm." I hummed, thinking it over. "I suppose that would be better. I mean passing on and not just sitting in front of the gates for all of eternity, or at the very least until someone brings him back."

I closed my eyes letting the unwanted memories rush back.

"I remember dying and passing threw the gates, hundreds of black hands that were attached to nothing grabbed at me. I let them, waiting to get to the other side, just wanting it to be over with but than I heard my dads voice. He was yelling at me to come back." I kept my eyes closed as I explained the memory. "Before I could process what was happening my body was being pulled back. That's all I remember up until I woke up again."

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look up at him. "I used to have blue eyes." I murmured with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Mhm and blond hair too. When I awoke my hair and eyes were different and my skin had gone paler than I thought possible."

I held out my hand to look at my skin. Envy held out his hand next to mine. Our skin was the same color. White. Even under our fingernails was a light purple, due to the light color of our skin.

"It's the same." I whispered.

His hand wrapped around mine and we intertwined our fingers.

The next two days passed with ease. On the Twenty-first I returned to work and got back to the paper work that had built up. The military found Jane's body that day. On the Twenty-second I continued to finish the paper work and went home at noon with Riza. We spent the day cleaning around the estate, due to the fact we were having a Christmas party in two days. By the time we finally finished cleaning it was late.

Riza went to bed and I snuck out of the house and made my way to the forest. Envy and I spent a majority of that night in the field watching stars or …yeah well you get the point.

Today was different. Roy, Riza and I had the day off together. We all got up around ten in the morning and decided to go buy food for tomorrow's party.

"Roy!" I yelled from the other end of the isle.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"How about these?" I asked pointing to a huge (and I mean _huge)_ package of chicken with at least thirty pieces of individual chicken.

"Yeah that will work but we have to get about four of them." Roy scoffed.

"But only sixty people are coming."

"Orchid, most of the people going are men, military men, that eat like animals." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Pigs." Riza muttered, reaching in front of us to pick up four packages and place them inside the cart she was pushing around. "Well I think we're about done." She said looking in the cart.

It was filled to the top.

After going threw the check out and getting a few raised eye-brows from some workers, we packed it into the car and drove home.

It's a good thing we had two refrigerators. We had tons of food. After putting the food away, Riza proceeded to begin making cookies of some sort and Roy flopped down in the recliner in the living room to watch the television. As for me, I went upstairs to charge out of my military uniform.

I opened the closet and took out the first tank top my hands found. It was a blue similar to the color of my uniform. I than grabbed a pair of neon yellow leggings, not caring it the outfit matched or not.

As I slid the leggings on I felt an energy source approaching the estate. I fell onto my bed and watched my window knowing all to well who it was. As the energy source got closer my heart sped up ever so slightly.

Sure enough, it was Envy who I watched slip threw my window, closing it behind him. Pounced on me making my fall over on to my back, giggling. His lips collided with mine, quickly. I smiled against his lips touch. His lips began to trail down me jaw line and too my neck, were he began sucking. I wound my arms around his neck and tilted my head back.

A small, quiet almost silent moan slipped from my parted lips. Envy heard this and pressed his lips back to mine. His tongue slid across my top lip and I parted them. He took advantage of this, quickly twirling his tongue around mine.

He removed his lips from mine, looking down into my eyes.

His amethyst eyes burned with passion. They seemed endless. A smile spread across his face before he pressed his lips to mine one more. It was quick and than he was laying beside me. I rolled over so I was facing him, our faces a mere inch apart.

"I love you." He murmured quietly, almost shyly.

It surprised me at first but I smiled as a light blush covered my cheeks.

"I love you." My smile widened knowing it was true.

I had fallen in love with Envy.

**The more reviews I get the faster I update. SO REVIEW! Oh and im going to try my very hardest to make this three chapters longer but it will probably only be two more. Sorry but i have another EnvyxOc in mind. **


	11. Caught

**Envy: Your pathetic.**

**Megan: All right I'll ask. Why?**

**Envy: How long do you spend sitting at the computer writing for this fanfiction site?**

**Megan: Shut up.**

Chapter 11- Caught

Envy was forced to leave the estate shortly after due to Riza's energy source getting close to my room. Envy left my room seconds before Riza knocked on the door calling my name.

"Yes? Come in." I called back in response.

She opened the door with a soft smile on her face. "Alphonse is here. Put some jeans on."

I figured he wanted to take me somewhere so I got up and walked over to my closet.

"Riza, has there been any leads on the other two disappearances?" I asked out of curiosity as I slid out of the neon leggings.

Her soft smile faded. "Im sorry to say there hasn't." She murmured.

I slid on a pair of gray jeans. "That's too bad." After buttoning the jeans, I took out a simple black v-neck shirt and pulled that on over my tank top.

Giving Riza a quick half smile, I slipped on the thigh high boots and exited my room. In the foyer I slipped my arms threw a white winter jacket with fake fur around the hood. It hugged my body nicely. I zipped it up before dashing out the door.

Al was waiting for me at the gates at the front of the estate.

"Hey Al!" I called, running up to him.

"Orchid." He nodded in my direction. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

He held out his arm from my and I looped mine threw his.

"Where are we going?" I murmured, looking up at him with a smile.

"Well, a new family owned restraunt opened in Central yesterday. I figured we could go there." He replied returning the smile.

We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. It was about a five minute walk until we were in town around shops and busying people. Occasionally people would stare at us. Usually they were polite and smiled at us as a silent 'How are you' and I would smile back as an 'I'm good thank you.' I didn't know if Al smiled back at them because, I wasn't constantly looking up at him. Most of the people around town knew who we were. People knew us as Orchid Delight Lane- Eternal Alchemist and Revolutionest and Alphonse Elric- A young man close to most of the Military personal and Brother of Edward Elric, or maybe Miss Lane's brotherly friend or maybe…

"Hey Alphonse?" I asked as a little girl looked at us with a smile before tugging on her mothers dress and pointing at us saying, "Look mommy." Her mother smiled at us and winked as she passed me.

"Hmm?" He hummed looking down to me.

"Do you suppose people look at us and think were more than best friends?" I asked raising an eyebrow as another person smiled at me…or us.

"Hmm, maybe. Does it matter?" He replied, clearly amused by the whole thing.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." I murmured, smiling at how Al obviously didn't care what people thought about us.

"Ah were here." Al said holding open the door for me.

The interior of the restraunt was average. A bar was in the middle and there were tables and booths around it. A waitress almost immediately came over to us with a beaming smile spread wide across her face. She was a kind looking woman with short red hair and soft green eyes, maybe a few years older than Riza. Her energy source was very excited and giddy.

"The Eternal Alchemist and Alphonse Elric in my restraunt. What an honor!" She gushed.

I smiled at her. "The pleasures all mine." I sat holding out the hand that wasn't attached to the arm around Al's.

She took my hand and shook it quickly. "Table or booth?" She asked.

"Booth." Alphonse confirmed quickly, without hesitation.

She sat us down in a booth on the right side of the bar.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked placing down two menus.

"Two orange sodas." Alphonse said looking at her with a small smile.

I was used to this, whenever we ate someplace, unless it was with a lot of people Al would order my drink for me.

"You know me too well." I sighed, opening the menu.

"We _have _know each other nine years." He said. "I would hope I know you by now."

I giggled to myself, skimming the menu. There were a lot of meals to choose from, each one sounding yummier than the next.

"What sounds good?" Al asked, looking at the menu himself.

"Everything." I sighed.

"Well get anything you want, I'm buying." He declared.

"Damn it Alphonse. You don't have to pay for _every _meal we eat. I have plenty of money, I can buy meals too." I muttered, slightly ticked off.

"I know you have money. So do I. Let me buy you things…it makes me feel…I don't know happy." He said, shyly.

"Always a gentleman." I sighed in defeat.

The waitress came back with our drinks and I ordered Spaghetti and Al ordered the same thing after the waitress left Al looked up at me.

"So there was more of a reason I wanted to have dinner with you." Al said looking slightly…I don't know…sad?

"Oh?" I pressed.

"On the night of your birthday I…I saw something…someone. I thought I saw Envy…on the estate."

"O-oh?"

That's when it clicked. Homunculi and humans have a different feeling to their energy sources. On the night- dawn of my birthday I thought I felt Envy's but it turned out to be Al's. Envy must have been coming over but saw Al and left, but Alphonse saw him before he left.

"Did you really kill him?" He asked.

I looked away from him, down at my hands that rested awkwardly on the table.

"N-no." And just like that I was about to tell him everything. How I'm in love with the homunculus I was supposed to kill. _How I couldn't_ kill Envy. But, "I tried and he was more than I could take on. Im still trying, almost every night I leave the house to have a fight with him and retreat when my injuries get too serious. By the time I get back my wounds have regenerated. That's why the first night you came over I wasn't there." I lied. "Alphonse you CAN NOT tell a soul. Got that?"

He nodded. "I suppose I could give you another week, than we should defiantly tell someone."

I fake smiled. "Thank you so much Al!"

I could pretend to leave the house every night and come back around one in the morning and within a week I could convince Al that I finally killed Envy.

The rest of the meal consisted with us joking around and having small conversations that quickly changed from topic to topic. After eating Al (of course) paid and we left to return to the estate. We bid goodbye at my door and I retreated upstairs to my room after giving a quick hello to Roy and Riza in the kitchen.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed, angrily. How could Al have seen Envy in the middle of the night. I'd have to warn Envy to be more careful.

Roy and Riza went to bed around ten and as soon as they were asleep, I left with a smile spread from ear to ear on my face.

Envy was in the field again. The field where we first watched stars together. I plopped down next to him with a small, "Good evening."

"Why so formal?" He smirked.

I shrugged as I took his hand in mine.

"Al saw you."

"Damn it."

"Mhm, I told him you'd be dead by next week. That will give me enough time to convince him your dead. We'll have to be more careful."

"Yes." He murmured, rolling over on me. "We will."

He pressed his lips to mine and smiled against my lips.

Envy's POV

I couldn't help but smile against her lips. I took her waist with one hand and flipped us over so she was on top of me. Her tongue slid over my bottom lip making me shiver with pleasure. I hesitantly grabbed her butt, wondering if she'd push me away. She parted her lips as if assuring me I had permission. I seized this opportunity. Her hands trailed up my chest up to my neck. She let one hand rest on my neck and knotted the other in my hair.

"Envy…" She moaned into my mouth.

The left side of my lips turned up into a small smirk.

"I love you." I answered.

If felt her lips turn in to a smile. "I love you."

**Icky I don't really like this chapter. I'm sorry its so short. Next chapter soon to come but its getting difficult to find time to write. I just started high school and all. **


	12. Christmas Party

Chapter 12- Christmas Party

As soon as I awoke the next morning I knew what day it was. Christmas Eve. I smiled to myself rolling over and cuddling the covers to my chest and nuzzling them with my face. My bliss only lasted momentarily.

"Orchid! Get up!" Riza yelled from down the hall.

I opened my eyes to look out the window. It wasn't snowing. In fact it hadn't snowed once this season. Hopefully it would tonight. I threw the covers back, sitting up. After getting out of my bed I stumbled towards my door and made my way down stairs. My feet carried me into the dining room and I plopped down into a seat at the table.

"Feed me." I grumbled resting my head on the table.

"That was rude." Riza scolded me.

I sat up. "Feed me pleaseeee." I smiled as a plate of food was set in front of me.

"Well I guess that's a little better." Riza permitted.

"Orchid, do you think you fix the speakers in the ballroom and court yard today?" Roy asked.

"Mhm." I smiled, shoving food in my face.

"I'll be cooking a majority of the day and won't have time." He explained.

After breakfast I promptly fixed the broken speakers using alchemy. I than went up stairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower. I dawned the red dress Riza and Roy had gotten me a few days ago.

The dress had ruffles under the skirt making it slightly poofy. You could see some white lace sticking out from under the skirt. There was a plunging neckline and sleeves that widened at the bottom. I slid on my thigh high bots with it.

With in the next hour I was sitting in front of my vanity curling my extremely long hair. It was a real pain. It all had to be pulled over my shoulders so I could reach it and I burnt myself serial times. Of course the burnt marks quickly regenerated. As I wound my hair around a barrel curling iron I sang to hummed Christmas songs to myself.

My eyes glanced over to my alarm clock. It would soon be five o'clock. The party started quarter after five. I continued to curl my hair until I was satisfied with the barrel curls falling down my back, bouncing every time I moved my head. After applying a smoky eye shadow and mascara to my eyes, I swiped a lip gloss over my lips that, was the exact color of my dress.

I stood up and walked over to my full mirror. After scanning every inch of my reflection, I finally decided to exit my room.

There were five people entering the estate as I opened my door. I could feel it. It had to be Edward, Winry, Alphonse, Mei and someone knew. I couldn't recognize the last energy source.

My feet quickened as I bounded down the stairs and to the foyer. As I passed Riza I smiled told her she looked nice. She wore a black dress that hung down to her ankles and had a slit up to her thigh. It was strapless.

"Who's here?" She pondered as I stopped in front of the door.

"Ed, Al, Winry, Mei and uh…another person." I murmured before opening the door.

I opened the door to see Mei about to knock. She had on a dark purple dress with a black belt around the waist. A man next to her had on a dark green dress shirt and black dress pants. I didn't know this man.

"Orchid this is Delun. My fiancé." Mei introduced us.

"Its nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand.

I shook his saying, "Likewise. Please come in." I backed out of the doorway and closed the door behind them.

I was finally able to look everyone else over. Ed and Al were dressed almost exactly like Delun. Al had on a deep red shirt and Ed had a deep blue. Winry looked beautiful. She dawned a white long sleeve dress than hung to her knees.

"We'll start dinner as soon as every one has arrived. Dinner will be in the dining hall tonight. Its on the other side of the estate, its in the same building as the ballroom and in front of the courtyard." I explained.

And with that we made our way over to the other building on the estate with Riza. Roy was already there, greeting guests as they arrived. Music played calmly in the background and some people had begun to dance in the courtyard. It was a beautiful sight.

I stood near Roy for a while greeting people politely as the arrived but soon a new song began to play and I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see Alphonse bow in front of me and hold out his hand. A smile crept to my face and I took his hand. He lead me out to where more people were dancing. Ed and Winry were dancing, along with Mei and Delun. Without hesitation I placed one hand on Al's shoulder and he placed on my waist. We kept out hands together and our feet began moving in tune with the music.

"You're whereing the necklace I gave you." He noted with a smile.

"Of course." I smiled in return.

"Have you killed him yet?" He asked turning serious.

I faked a triumphant smile. "Yes. Just last night. It took me a bit but he's gone."

"Good. Im proud"

By this point I didn't really care that I was lying. It was something I had no choice but to do if I wanted to stay with Envy.

"You look beautiful." He murmured. A light blush sprinkled his cheeks.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." My smile deepened.

Within no time the estate was packed with sixty plus military personal. We had all filed into the huge dining hall and waited to be served. I sat at a table with Roy, Riza, Al, Ed, Winry, Mei, Delun, Havoc and his date. We all joked around and wore smiles on our faces most of the time. Even when we were eating we were laughing and poking fun at each other. Havoc's date might have felt a little out of place at first but soon let loose, I think the shampain helped a little. After eating we filed in to the ballroom.

Ed was first to steal me away from the crowd.

"Well aren't you the popular one." He said taking my waist.

"It would appear that way." I giggled.

"Any Christmas wishes?" He chuckled.

"Maybe one or two."

As we danced I watched around the ballroom. Roy and Riza were dancing as were Delun and Mei. They talked and giggled among themselves. After a while, Edward was tapped on the shoulder by a man that looked to be twenty. His energy was familiar but neither of us recognized him.

"Mind it I cut in?" He murmured.

His eyes were a glistening blue and he wore a dark purple dress shirt and black pants.

"Not at all." Ed said unsure of who the man was.

Never the less, I took the mans hand and gave him a smile. As he took my waist I looked up into his eyes. They changed from blue to violet purple.

"Envy." I whispered, beaming.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

"Im happy to see you."

"You look amazing." He said, looking over me.

"Thank you." I murmured, blushing scarlet.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay in here long. People will probably figure out I'm not in the military."

I nodded.

"Meet me out in the court yard," He began. "At ten."

I smiled. "I'll be there."

We gave me a smile that assured me he'd be waiting and turned away from me, exiting the room.

My heart jumped around in my chest as I walked back over to the wall. I didn't make it to the wall before someone new caught m waist. It was Winry.

"I wanna dance too!" She wined.

I turned back to her as the music changed and picked up a little. "Fine." I sighed.

We danced around together nit matching the beat or caring.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Who?" I said playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes. "The guy you were just dancing with!"

"Hmm. Im not sure."

"He was hot."

I giggled and looked at the clock, it was already nine forty. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until I could see Envy.

After Dancing with Winry Mei came over and joined us for a while. Soon the music slowed down again and Alphonse's hand caught mine once more. This time he pulled his body slightly closer to mine. It made me a little uncomfortable but, I didn't think much of it. We stayed silent for a while, just swaying to the music, before long I ended up putting both of my hands round his neck and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Orchid." Al murmured into my ear.

It felt weird not like he was just talking to me. He said my name with emotion.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"I love you."

I giggled. Al had told me this many times before. After all he was like a brother to me.

"I love you too." I said, still giggling.

He sighed, frustrated and I fell silent, confused.

"What is it Al?" I asked, poking at his neck with one of my fingers.

"I love you." He said once more.

"And I love you too?" By this point I was very confused.

"No. I'm in love with you."

OHHHH! CLIFHANGER! Allrighty if you all want a fast update REVIEW. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, despite what I have going on this week.


	13. Love, Fire, Pain

Chapter 13- Love, Fire, Pain.

"No, I'm in love with you."

My breathing stopped. "W-what did you say?" I shuttered, confused.

"I've fallen in love with you Orchid." Al said with confidence.

I leaned back and placed my hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He didn't have to answer, I could see it in his eyes. He was in fact truly in love with me.

"Yes." He answered anyway.

I couldn't look at him. My eyes studied everything. The floor, my shoes, people around us, anything but him.

"You can't." I murmured, quietly. "You're my brother Al. You can't love me. Not that way." I looked at the hard wood floor, noticing how it gleamed back at me. "You're nine years older than me. We're not ment to be together like that. We're best friends." I thought of every reason I could as to why we wouldn't be a good match. There wasn't many.

"I've fallen in love with my best friend." He murmured, putting a finger under my chin and tilting it up to look at him.

"No." I whispered yanking my head away. "No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

I tried pushing away from him. My heart was swelling up inside my chest. It was pity for him. I didn't feel the same for him.

"Damn it Orchid! Look at me." He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

My eyes widened in shock. Sweet innocent Al was using a force I had never seen in him before. Tears welled up in my eye and threatened to spill over.

"Over the past two years I've felt myself getting closer and closer to you. Orchid I didn't know for a while but I was falling in love with you." I tried to look away but his grip was not loosening. "Why do you think I started coming to your room at night, taking you out to dinner or lunch, stopping by your office, that necklace."

"Alphonse this isn't right." I murmured and the first of the tears fell down my cheek.

His thumb wiped it away.

"Every time you said my name, laughed your cute little laugh, smiled at me or held my hand or arm my heart beat double time." More tears fell. I didn't fell anything close to this for him.

"Alph-"

"I've fallen head over heals in love with you Orchid Delight Lane. You bring a smile to my face. You make me laugh. You. It's you. I love you."

My heart completely stopped when his face drew closer and his eyes began to shut.

"Al no-" His lips silenced mine.

I felt nothing one should feel when the one you love kisses you for the first time. It was like kissing a warm wall. At first I didn't move. I was in absolute shock. This couldn't be happening. Never in a million years did I think this would happen. Than I snapped out of it. I began pushing against him. My lips were freed and he tried to pull me back to him.

"Damn it Alphonse stop!" I said loudly.

I had no choice but to push him away with in human like strength. He stumbled back a few steps and I stormed out of the ballroom, in a confused, crying, dazed mess. My feet carried me completely out of the building and out into the courtyard. I paced around in the courtyard as my thought took over my brain.

How long did he feel this for me? Maybe ever since he started taking me to lunch or maybe when he came to my room the first night. How could he feel this for me? Of all people. He's like my damn brother, not lover. What's going to happen now? Are we even going to be able to be friends? Can I even look at him again?

"Orchid!" Envy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I stopped pacing and watched as he walked over to me.

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He murmured, wiping the tears away, that would only be replaced by new ones.

I just stayed quiet for a moment, knowing I would burst out sobbing if I opened my mouth now. I held up one finger, signaling that I needed a minute. He put an arm around my shoulders and we sank down to the ground. My head rested on his shoulder as I gained control once more. Finally I felt I would be able to speak after a good solid four minutes.

"Alphonse claims to be in love with me." I murmured emotionless.

Envy stayed quiet for a second before saying, "Oh…I see."

"He told me this and than proceeded to kiss me."

When I said this Envy's grip tightened around me.

"Don't be jealous. I'm not in love with him, I could never be." I assured him.

His grip didn't loosen but I let it be. I snuggled into his chest. "I don't want to go back in there."

"Than don't." Envy said kissing my head. "Stay here with me."

I looked up at him and his lips touched to mine. This. What I felt now, was what you should feel when you kiss someone. It was like adrenaline. It was like I could stay here forever, just as long as I'm with Envy.

Never, would I ever be able to kill him. Under no orders could I ever. No matter who gave them. Even if it was Roy, even if it was my own father.

"Orchid?" The last voice I wanted to here rang before me.

I turned away from Envy's lips to see, Alphonse in the doorway of the ballroom/dining hall. "Alphonse." I said standing up.

I felt another energy source approaching and soon saw Roy in the doorway next to Al.

Fuck.

"Orchid, tell me I'm not seeing this." Roy had anger built into the tone of his voice.

I looked away from them, keeping my head high.

"I can not." I murmured loud and clear for them. I looked back to them. One more energy source was approaching. This time I saw Riza. Shock crossed her face.

"O-orchid." Was all she managed before she pulled out a gun from under her dress (it was strapped to her thigh) and pointed it at Envy. "Get away from him."

"What if I don't? Will you shot me? Will you shoot him? Either way our bodies will reject to bullet and regenerate." I sneered becoming angry.

Riza than did something I never though she'd do. She shot me. The bullet his me in the hollow of my neck. It didn't so much as make me stumble back. I just waited for my body to push the bullet. I could feel it happening. The bullet was moving threw my flesh and back out.

"Man this night is just full of surprises." I muttered holding out a hand to catch the bullet as it fell from my neck. I dropped the bullet to the ground.

"Get away from him, Orchid." Roy said pulling a glove on to his hand.

"No! Roy no!" I moved in front of Envy. "Roy don't!"

"He's no go for you, Orchid." He held up his hand.

"As the Eternal Alchemist I refuse to let you hurt him!" I yelled.

"As the Fuhere, I order you to move." He yelled back to me.

"No!" My fists clenched together as I held my ground.

"If I have to I'll burn you to." He said.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is bad. This is really bad.

I held my ground, refusing to move even an inch. "Roy, I will not stand down. I will stay here because I can not allow you to kill him. If you were to do that it'd be like me killing Riza."

"You're in love with him." Riza gasped.

I gave a slight nod. "I am."

"I will ask you to move once more!" Roy yelled.

"No!" I screamed back.

"Very well."

I braced myself. That's when he snapped. My lags caught a flame causing my to fall to the ground in pain. Fire lapped at my skin. Fire- the only thing that could really hurt me. I heard Envy's scream and knew he'd fall to the ground as well. I opened my eyes to see dark sky above me. It was snowing. The first snow fall of the season.

My legs began spitting sparks as they regenerated. Envy's screaming continued. "Roy stop! Please!" I yelled trying to stand. I feel bag down, not quite healed. If Roy kept this up Envy would turn to ash in no time. I could let that happen. "I BEG YOU!" I screamed.

He didn't stop. I sprang on my legs. I sprang at him. My hands caught his neck as we feel to the ground. Envy's screaming stopped.

He was regenerating. I cut off any air Roy could breathe. I felt bullets rushing into my sides.

"Envy run!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"I won't leave without you!" He yelled back.

"Damnit Envy just run! I'll be right behind you!" I shirked.

I glanced around my shoulder to see his body completely enveloped in ed sparks, this was a good thing. He was regenerating.

I heard Roy's fingers snap and the inside of my body began to burn. He was boiling my blood. I screamed and fell off of him and to the floor. The pain was unbearable. I scrammed and cursed until I finally decided I had to get a hold of myself, despite the incredible pain rushing threw my body.

I shakily stood up just as Roy did.

"R-Roy." I whispered.

He looked to me his face stricken with fear and astonishment that I could actually stand.

"Please. I beg you. Stop this." He eyes were unsure. "My father would want me to be happy and with him, I am." He looked away from me and my blood was beginning to cool.

"Im sorry Eternal."

My eyes widened. He only used my State Alchemist name when we were at HQ. I looked out to Envy. He was finally beginning to stand. He looked at Roy with absolute fear in his eyes.

"Run!" I yelled.

He did. "No matter what, just keep running!" I screamed.

He was soon out of sight but I heard Roy snap and screams filled the area. My feet sprang in the direction of the scream. I ran out to the front of the estate where the house was. Envy lay on the ground covered in flames. I ran over to him a knelt down. The flames stopped and soon red sparks were spitting from his body.

"Come on." I urged pulling him up, slinging his arm around my shoulders, trying to carries as much of his weight as I could. "We have to get out of here."

We began walking slowly into the town. My blood began boiling once more and I screamed. My scream was quickly followed by Envy's.

"Envy we have to run!" I yelled brokenly.

Despite the insane amount of pain we were in, our feet began to move quicker. Some people we passed in the streets stared at us, but we ran past them paying no attention. Within a minute or so my blood began to cool. This must have ment Roy didn't know where we were. I let out a sigh of relief as we stormed threw the trees and into the forest. We ran all the way to the field where we watched stars.

Once we were there, we dropped. Our bodies needed time to rest, time to cool.

"I'm sorry." Envy said threw heavy breaths.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this. Im glad you came." I assured him, breathing, just as heavy.

"Glad? Orchid we just almost died and you're glad?"

"Mhm. Don't ask questions just let me be glad before I change my mind."

Envy asked no further questions for a while. We just stayed there in the grass, catching our breath and staring at the sky. The snow was falling in clumps instead of flakes. Soon the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow.

"So what happens now?" Envy asked grabbing my hand.

I turned my head to look at him. His lavender eyes gazed in to my emerald ones. I sighed, unable to look away.

"Im not sure."

His lips kissed mine quickly.

"Lets just stay here and see where that takes us." I murmured pressing my lips to his once more with a small smile turning up the corners of my mouth.

**Yeah so this was in fact the last chapter. There will be an epilog I'm not sure when I'll have it up. If I get enough feed back (reviews) it will be quickly.**


	14. Epilog

The Love of a Killer- Epilog.

I stared at the front of the estate. It's been exactly four months since I left making today April twenty-fifth. Tears welled up into my eyes. I couldn't help it. As much as I loved living with Envy, I missed old life. I wanted it back, with Envy. Roy could see me living a life with a homunculus so he tried to kill Envy.

Envy and I stayed in the forest.

I love sleeping under the stars every night but I miss my bed and my fluffy confuter around my body. I miss being able to go in to the city as Orchid Lane or the Eternal Alchemist. Now I have to change my hair color using alchemy and where sunglasses to cover my glowing green eyes. The only reasons I go into town is to get food. I can transmute my surroundings in the forest into needs like, clothing but I haven't made something big like a bed. I suppose I could but there are certain laws I like to follow. Such as, equivalent exchange.

I may no longer be a State Alchemist but my father taught me well and I will live by such laws.

My eyes scanned down to what I'm whereing. A dark purple, almost black, body suit. It may be the beginning of spring but it's still a bit cold. I transmuted the body suit out of some grass and dirt. My hair was it's natural dark brown. I felt no need to change it considering it was three in the morning. It was dark outside and most people were home asleep, In other words.

For once in my life I wasn't tired. That made me feel slightly uneasy.

I knew Roy and Riza were awake. Riza was in the living room and Roy was in my room.

_Go in and find out why. _

My mind screamed at me. I took a step closer but hesitated. What could happen if I went in? Would they be happy? Would Roy burn me again? Would Riza shoot me?

A part of me wanted to find out but the other wanted to go back to Envy. Sighing, I took off running to the side of the building and too my window. It was open. With out any further hesitation I bounded up to the roof and silently walked up to my window. My feet were silent and bare. I stood on the windowsill and peered in.

Roy was sitting with his back to me slightly turned so I could almost see his face. On my bed he held the picture of my parents and I. Every so often his body shook slightly and I would hear a small quiver or sob. I just stood there for a few minutes watching him. Tears fell on the picture sometimes.

_Say something._

My mind commanded me. I didn't know what to say. What would happen if he saw me? I was on his home surly he would set me on fire when it could burn his home. But he could always repair it with alchemy or boil my blood. Or even set me a blaze from the inside out.

_There's only one way to find out._ My mind said.

"R-Roy?" I whispered unsure of myself and scared.

His head snapped around and then his whole body when he saw me.

"Etern-Orchid?" He whispered in awe.

I couldn't bear to look in his eyes. They were just so full of pain mixed with confusion and surprise.

"You're here." He murmured, slightly happy.

"I am." I mumbled.

"Is he with you?"

"No."

"So you've returned than."

I looked back to him almost a little angry. My eyebrows pulled together. "I've been living with him for four months now and he's been nothing but good to my. Why can't you just accept that?" I muttered.

"He's homunculus. You saw him fight a few times before you were ordered to kill him. "He's pure evil." Roy said standing up.

I straightened myself up. "You're wrong." I sneer.

"Really Orchid? Or do you not remember the fights he's caused, what he's made from?" Roy challenged.

"Shut up. If he was really going to kill me don't you think he would have done it by now?" I could feel my voice getting louder. I felt my blood heat slightly. It wasn't enough to hurt me, just to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want Riza to know you're here." Roy warned making my blood heat a little more before going back to normal. "She hasn't taken your disappearance well. For the first time in years I saw her cry the night you left.

"I'm sor-"  
"Al looked for you for two weeks. He told me what happened, why you stormed out of the ballroom." Roy continued, cutting me off. "After the two weeks I finally convinced him to stop and that you would return when you were ready." He was trying to make me feel guilty. "You couldn't just let yourself fall in love with Alphonse could you?"

I jumped down from the windowsill and walked to my bed.

"If I wasn't already in love, than yes. I probably would have fallen in love with him." I murmured, absentmindedly trailing my hand over the fluffy confuter covering my bed. "By now he may have even asked me to marry him." I couldn't help but climb up on to my bed and let my head fall onto the pillows. "We would have married each other, had two or three kids and grown old together." I murmured in a sweet tone,

"And that doesn't sound good to you?" Roy asked slightly surprised by what I said.

"Hmm." My lips turned up into a small smile. "It does sound nice but, it's a little too predictable for my taste."

I heard Roy sigh in frustration. "Yes. You like not knowing when that psycho homunculus is going to kill you. That sounds a lot better." He retorted.

My eyes opened and I grimaced at him. "He won't kill me, I know that for a fact. I trust him with everything, even my life." I sat up reluctantly removing my body from the bed. "Speaking of which, I should be getting back to him. He'll be getting worried." I climbed up and stood on the windowsill.

"Orchid wait." I turned my head to see Roy standing with one hand stretched out towards me. "Don't go. Stay. Be the Eternal Alchemist again." He sighed. "Be my daughter."

I grew angry at once. My cheeks turned scarlet with rage and I glared at him. "I will _never _be your daughter Roy. I won't be anything even remotely close until you've learned to except the path I've chosen, not even your step daughter." I stepped out on to the roof. "Come find me when you want me back. _With Envy_." I spat acid into the last words.

My feet began to pick up speed and I leapt from the roof with cat-like agility. I flipped threw the air once before landing on the ground. I walked around the estate to the front where I saw Riza in the living room window. She was sitting on the couch staring into nothing. As she stood up from the couch her body turned in my direction and her eyes looked up. Her feet stopped moving and her eyes began to water as they met mine.

_Shit. _

"Orchid?" I heard her yell despite the window between us.

She left the window and ran to the door. When I saw the door fling open I stood perfectly still.

"Orchid! That _is_ you! Please come inside. Come home!" Her voice was shaky. I had never once seen Riza like this.

"I'm sorry Riza." I said turning away.

"Come home! Please! I don't care if you're in love with him." I looked back to her. Tears were beginning to stream down her face and I felt a twinge in my heart. "Just please come home."

I smiled. "I might just take you up on that offer!" I called back to her. And with that I ran away in to the night, in to the forest.

(Small time skip)

My feet were absolutely silent as they crossed the forest floor. A light rail was falling from the darkened sky. I stopped running and clasped my hands together in front of my chest. After that I pressed my hands to the ground transmuting clothing from the grass and dirt. After sliding out of my tight fitting clothes, I put on the black cotton short shorts and matching midriff tank. The shirt hung loosely off on of my shoulders. The rain began to pick up.

My pace quickened to where I felt Envy's energy source. I let myself focus a little less and my feet began making noises. The crunch of leaves, or snap of a twig making their sound every so often beneath my bare feet.

The spring rain felt good on my skin. It made my mind focus on things other than Roy and Riza. Envy was very close now. I dove threw the trees and landed on his back. I clung to him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back." He chuckled.

I reliced my grip and landed on my feet. I sat down in the little clearing we were in. Envy sat down across from me and pulled my on to him. My legs were straddling his waist and his hands were planted on the ground behind us, holding his upper body up. My hands cupped his face and I pressed my lips to his gently.

"You're colder than usual." He murmured against my lips.

I pulled away. "It is raining you know."

"It rained just two days ago and you weren't this cold." He murmured brushing hair out of my face. "You're even shaking."

I held up my hand and looked at it. It was indeed shaking.

"You need more food. You need more sleep." His eyes gazed into mine. "You need to go back."

"I won't!" I said quickly. "Not with out you."

"Please. I don't want you out here like this you'll get sick."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Orchid."

I sighed in defeat. Riza said she'd take me back even if I was in love with Envy. Maybe she would convince Roy to let us stay there…

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." I murmured resting my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my head. I could tell he was smiling.

"Wipe that grin off your face." I murmured.

He chuckled in response.

It was than that I decided that tomorrow I would go back to the estate and see what I could work out with Riza and Roy. I would live there as long as I had Envy.

"Envy?" I murmured.

"Hmm?"

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He smiled.

"Promise me that no matter what we'll stay together." I murmured shyly.

His smiled widened. "Deal." He said before closing the distance between our lips.

So how was it? I will be starting the sequel shortly. Sorry the epilog took so long. I got sick and mostly slept on the couch for a few days but today I stayed home and felt up to getting up so I decided to finish this for you guys.

**You review mean tons to me so REVIEW. Oh and I still want some more ideas for the sequel so if you have them you know what to do! ^.^ **


End file.
